Students pet
by Urikol
Summary: Ivan is sent to a private school for boys, everything seems normal, until he falls in love with a lonely teacher. Ivan will soon learn you can't have your cake and eat it too, unless you break all the rules. RussiaxCanada.
1. New school, new rules

Ok, I always wanted to do a school story, i love anime highschool stories specially Hetalia ones. w After reading Hetalia fanfics with schools and looking at the school Hetalia pics and wanted to join a Hetalia highschool roleplay (but never got that chance. |D) i decided to make my own. Only i made some of the Hetalia guys teachers too. ^^ I hope it's ok, I tried being patient with this one cause you know, I tend to skip stuff. |D I'm very impatient so I'll try my best. Enjoy.

XXX

It was far too early in the morning for this, somewhere around five am, but Ivan couldn't care less about the time. He just simply watched his older sister run around with joy as she got her little brother ready for the new school he was about to visit.

"I can get ready myself" Ivan said.

"I know but, I just want to make sure everything's going to be perfect, ok? Oooh! It's so exciting that you were accepted into a private boy's school!" Katyusha giggled, "Aren't you excited!"

"…thrilled"

Ivan didn't like how his older sister would baby him all the time, it was horrid for a full grown man to be babied by a full grown women.

"Oh, Ivan, I know you don't like school all that much being the biggest kid in your class and all, but look on the bright side. No one will bully you"

"…and since it's a boys school no one will fall in love with my brother" Natalia said as she clung to her brothers arm.

"Um, yeah, right… Well Let's go Ivan"

They headed out the door, got in the car and drove off to the meeting point where he was to get on the private school's bus for newbies and returning students. This new school we was being sent to was for students mainly with special talents, it didn't matter what that was if you were really good at it you were accepted. This school wasn't too high class but it was pretty fancy or so he heard. Ivan sighed as he stared out the window, he didn't really want to go, but his older sister was the one who had requested for him to be accepted, giving them information about him and everything. His little sister however didn't want him to leave, she clung to his arm the whole way there. She was always so possessive of her dear brother. She even said one day they'd get married, but that's not what Ivan wanted. The only thing that worried him about this school was that he hoped they had a uniform that fit him.

Once they had reached the meeting point they stepped out of the car and right away Ivan spotted the bus to the private school. It was large. About truck sized, only a bit longer. Ivan chuckled at how it looked. Comparing it to other bus's this was a monster bus. Katyusha gave Ivan a kiss on the cheek and said her good byes getting over emotional. Ivan rolled his eyes but smiled and gave her a hug. Natalia gave Ivan a kiss as well and hugged him too as he hugged back. So he grabbed his stuff and stepped on the bus. He made no eye contact with the other students as he made his way to his seat, but he knew they were staring, gawking, watching him. Ivan was used to this kind of treatment, so it didn't bother him too much, not out loud anyway. There were no completely empty spots so he just sat beside someone. This 'someone' was an averaged height man, almost shoulder length brown hair and shiny blue eyes.

"Uh, Hello sir, I-I'm Toris" He said, trying to be friendly.

Ivan said nothing; he simply looked at him and grinned. This seemed to make the other feel uncomfortable seeing as he tried to scoot away. So, Toris said nothing further.

Ivan noticed that Toris was staring at his sisters. He imagined he was staring at Katyusha's big chest. That's what every man did when the laid eyes on her, but just to be sure.

"Why are you looking at my sisters?" Ivan asked rudely.

"Huh? O-O-h I'm sorry sir, I-I um"

"Do you like one of them?"

Toris blushed trying to hold back a smile.

"Y...Yes" Toris looked out the window again and pointed at one of them, "The o-one with the long hair"

Well that was interesting, no one had ever been attracted to Natalia before and if they had been she'd break their fingers anyway . This boy was an interesting fellow, Ivan liked him.

"Ivan"

"Huh?

"My name's Ivan"

"O-Oh! It's nice to meet you Mr. Ivan"

Once everyone was on the bus it started up and moved away.

"Are you new as well?"Ivan asked.

"Um, no I'm not, but… He is" Tories answered as he pointed at an Asian boy, he looked pretty sane. His hair was a soft black colour, short and nicely cut. Ivan couldn't see his eyes until he turned his head. His eyes made him look… bored.

"Ah, I see"

'So, what are you good at? I mean what was the special thing that got you to this school?"

Ivan smirked thinking about it, how would Toris react if Ivan told him? How would the whole bus react?

"I don't think you're ready to know just yet"

"Oh alright"

Toris didn't seem to put up any fights. He was nice and respectful. Which made Ivan think, _would we be roommates? _

"Tell me, Toris. Do you have a roommate?"

"Uh… no, I don't, maybe you'll be my roommate"

"I'm counting on it"

Ivan didn't think Toris knew, but he was merely making him worry on purpose, just to tease him. Ivan always liked the troubled faces of others.

"How long is this bus ride?"

"U-um, a few hours, we start school tomorrow"

Ivan growled silently. He didn't like waiting too long, he was too impatient for that. So he laid back in his seat and rested until he fell asleep.

:::

Something was shaking Ivan, disturbing him from his sleep. Ivan groaned as he opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched then looked at the person who had woke him up. Of course it was no other than Toris, who else would be foolish enough to approach Ivan?

"We're there Mr. Ivan" He said.

"Ah, ok…"

Ivan got up with the rest of the students and got off the bus. Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed for the school. Once inside the teachers directed them the new kids to their rooms. Ivan assumed all the uniforms would look the same in his closet, that's how it usually was with private schools. When he arrived at his room he opened the door with the card key he was given. How modern aged. They had elevators and everything. Someone could mistaken this place for a hotel if they didn't see the classrooms. He stepped in the room to find Toris inside picking out his uniform.

'Oh! So we are roommates! That's wonderful!"

Wonderful? This boy certainly loves his thrillers. Or maybe he was clueless, either way they were stuck together in this room.

"Da, it is"

Ivan opened his closet door and took out a uniform, he started to get dressed even though Lithuania was in the same room with him.

"U-Uh, shouldn't you use the bathroom?"

"нет, We're both guys"

"O-oh alright then"

Toris began to get dressed as well.

"Judging by your accent and the fact you said Da I assume you're Russian"

"Da, You assumed right" Ivan had already gotten his clothes on, perfect size too, "-and you?"

"I'm Lithuanian"

"Ah, interesting"

Just then the speakers came on announcing that everyone must head to the gym. After that the bell rang, sounding kind of like _Ding Dong_.

Once Toris was finished getting dressed both him and Ivan made their way to the gym and once there sat down in a couple of the seats and waited.

A somewhat short blond haired man walked up to the microphone to speak to the students.

"Who's that?"

"The principle, Arthur is his name"

"Ahaha, he has fuzzy brows"

"Alright" Arthur said, "would the people still talking please be quiet now, I won't make any names, Alfred"

"What?" Alfred shouted as his name was called causing almost every student to laugh.

"Anyway" Arthur continued, "For those of you who are new to this school I'm going to lay down the rules… One, No food fights!"

A couple people giggled as they looked at Alfred, he giggled with them since he was the one who seemed to be guilty of starting the food fights.

"two, No bullying, three, no skipping classes, four, do not feed the classroom pets unless the teacher says it's ok. Five, no littering on school grounds, six"

As Arthur went through all the rules Ivan listened carefully, sitting quietly, as did some other students.

"Nine, You are not allowed to copy off someone else's sheet unless it's notes, and ten… there will be, absolutely no relationships between teachers and students. That way there's no favourites. THOSE are the top ten rules, the rest are on the school board out in the hallway"

Arthur continued to inform the students about what will be going on during the year they're here and various other things for what seemed like hours.

Soon after, everyone was dismissed and sent back to their rooms. On his way to his room Ivan looked outside the windows. It was dark, darker than dark. A few hours bus ride, a few more hours assembly. That was far too long. _What time is it? _Ivan wondered as he walked beside Toris. Ivan and Toris entered their room and got dressed in their pajamas and everything getting ready for bed.

"So, how do you like the school Mr. Ivan?"

"I'll get used to it"

Toris said nothing more as he tucked himself in bed and fell asleep. Ivan did the same.

XXX

Was it good? D: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. ^^


	2. Meet the teacher

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Ivan awoke right away as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He was a pretty early riser, (just not five am in the morning early). He checked his clock, six thirty two. That was a good time to wake up at, though the first class didn't start until eight. It seems Toris was up too judging by the sound of the running water in the bathroom anyway. Ivan got out of bed and entered the second bathroom to take his shower. He took about 10 minutes in there before getting out. Once he dressed himself he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hello Mr. Ivan, good morning. I didn't know you were an early riser too"

"Da, I am"

Ivan put his towel in the laundry hamper then sat on his bed thinking to himself, until he spoke.

"Where's the cafeteria?"

"Oh um, right downstairs, but you can call them to bring the food you want upstairs as well"

"That explains the menu beside the phone…"

_Bring the food to me? How lazy can you be? _He thought. Although that didn't sound too bad once he thought about it more. Still he'd rather go downstairs and check out the school more.

"I think I'll get my food from downstairs" Ivan said.

"Alright, but they won't make what you like if you get it downstairs, it's strange I know, you just got to pick out what they make if you get it downstairs, some people find that ok, but most people just order from the menu"

"Oh… Do they have vodka?"

"Alcohol? I-I mean? You drink?" Toris seemed a little surprised that Ivan drank.

"Da…"

"O-oh, well, yes they do"

"…Is something wrong with that?" Ivan said as he walked closer to Toris trying to intimidate him.

Surely enough, Toris did look a little worried. He stepped back and wore a crooked grin.

"N-No, nothings w-wrong with that, Mr. Ivan"

"Good"

Ivan opened the door to the room and walked outside making his way to the cafeteria. Toris followed right behind him. Ivan didn't mind though, Toris was useful in getting information about this place.

"So, where is Arthur from?"

"England"

"I see"

Ivan spotted the cafeteria right away, it wasn't hard to find. He headed for the buffet that awaited the two. Though the food looked delicious he was too occupied looking at the alcohol. Finally, he found the vodka, but he glared at the brand. It wasn't the kind he liked, but it would have to do. He opened the bottle just as some other students entered the cafeteria. He took a big swig out of the bottle making the other students jaw drop, even Toris's. After drinking about half the bottle he stopped and sighed big. He looked at the other two students that watched, then smiled creepily at them both. The two students immediately backed off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hmm?"

Ivan spotted a man with long blond wavy hair and a small almost hairless beard , he seemed, full of himself.

"eheh, he looks easy. I hope to maybe get to meet him someday"

Toris looked in the direction Ivan was to see who he was talking about. He spat out his drink amazed.

"H-Him?"

"Da"

"Well, I don't have any doubts that you can't take him on and beat him" Toris said knowing how tall and tough Ivan appeared, "But, he's the pervert of the school"

Ivan laughed finding the word 'pervert' to be humorous.

"Pervert hmm?" He chuckled before taking another drink from his bottle of vodka.

"Yes, he always hits on different people, only wanting to take them back to his room and… well…"

"I bet he doesn't have any friends then"

"No, he does, two of them. Gilbert and Antonio"

"What's his name then?"

"…Francis"

"Ah"

After a while of chatting about various other things, the bell rang. Everyone headed to their classrooms.

Ivan's first class was Social studies. A good class, he was good at history. Ivan saw the seating arrangements on the computer board. He searched for his name on the board, he found it, noticing he sat on the far left almost in the back. He took his seat finding the books he needed were there for him on his desk.

"Bonjour~"

Ivan heard an alluring voice from behind him. He turned around to see Francis sitting behind him, Chin

resting on hand and a calm smile.

"Hello" Ivan answered raising an eyebrow.

"You're one of the new students, oui?

"Da, I am"

"Ah! A Russian, how sweet, though I heard Russian's aren't too good at love making tsk tsk"

Ivan couldn't believe this guy. He was more than full of himself. Still Ivan found him amusing, he smiled childishly at him before turning around.

"If you ever need advice on love, just ask moi~"

Ivan did not respond, he could tell what Francis really wanted. He just met the guy and already he's hitting on him. Toris was right.

Everyone had gotten in their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Just then, the teacher did come in, carrying a stack of papers. His hair was a somewhat long blond and wavy type. It looked silky smooth too. His eyes were a night blue colour. He wore glasses and a long strand of hair curl, stuck out of his head. Soon after the teacher entered a small polar bear entered the room. It sat in the teachers chair, curled up in a ball and slept there, _What a useless lazy thing _Ivan thought. It must have been the classroom pet, though, he pictured the pets to be more, like hamsters… or fish.

"Good morning class" The teacher said. His voice sounded as soft as a one angel chorus.

"Please come pick up a sheet of paper so we may get started"

"Hmm, that's strange, he didn't say loose leaf this time" Francis whispered as him and Ivan stood up to get their work sheet.

"Uh? What's loose leaf?"

"It's what he usually calls paper"

That was a strange thing to call it, Ivan never heard of paper having a different name in English.

Once Ivan and Francis got their sheets, they sat back down and awaited further instructions.

"Where's he from?"

"Hmm? He's from Canada"

"Ah, I think I may have heard of that place before, Not too sure though… What's his name?"

"Matthew"

"M… Matvey?"

"Uh, keep trying, you'll pronounce it right"

"Excuse me" Matthew said.

Ivan and Francis looked at Canada again. He didn't look to happy, but with that face he didn't look threatening at all.

"Please pay attention"

At least he was polite.

Ivan spent the whole class learning about the European map, he knew it all by heart. The first class was too easy. The bell rang, everyone got up, packed their things and headed to the next class. As Ivan passed Matthew on his way out, he made eye contact with him. Staring at those eyes, that innocent face. There was something about him. _What is it with this boy? _Suddenly he felt his heart skip. His eyes grew at the strange feeling, but he tried to act like it never happened as he made his way to his next class. _What was that?_

_XXX_

Wait till next update_. _^^

Edit: I don't know much about the loose leaf thing, just that everywhere I went in Canada Almost every teacher I met called paper loose leaf, and I'm not sure if we're the only ones that call it that. Sorry. ^^0_  
_


	3. Rival

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

After his second class, science, Ivan went to the cafeteria for lunch break.

People either sat at the tables or sat in a corner; or just chatted with friends without even touching their food. Ivan sat alone at the table, saying nothing, he himself not even eating. _My heart's never done that before._

"Mr. Ivan?" A familiar voice called.

Ivan looked up to see Toris standing beside him holding a tray of food. He sat down beside Ivan looking at him with a worried face.

"What's wrong?"

Ivan did not want to tell Toris, it was none of his business anyway, so he thought of something else that was bothering him, to tell.

"You know, Matvey… Matvew… the social studies teacher, right?"

"Yes"

"He seems too young to be teaching"

"…Oh, well. You see he was able to get a job here to teach because, well. He's a very smart guy. He's also very polite but that's beside the point"

"Oh…"

Ivan then realized, Toris never talked to anyone around Ivan, but Ivan, mostly anyway.

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Huh? O-Of course I do"

"…Then, why aren't they here?"

Toris looked a tad more upset than before, as if he didn't want to say, why.

"…Because… They're too scared to come near you"

_As they should be_ Ivan thought. At least some people in this school had some sense.

Ivan then spotted Alfred chatting away with some of his friends and laughing like a clown.

Alfred was a tall man with short nice blond hair. He also had glasses that looked just like Matthews, only a different colour.

"What's Alfred's specialty?"

"He is very strong"

"How strong"

"Like totally really strong!" A random student said butting into the conversation like it was ok to do so.

Ivan's eyes narrowed at the boy confused to what he was wearing. The boy had mellow green eyes and his hair was long and blond. He didn't seem to wear the uniform that was given to the students, at the same time it did. His top was cut and styled like a belly top with long sleeves and his bottoms was a skirt. He almost looked like a girl.

"Feliks! You know the teachers don't like it when you ruin their uniforms"

"Pffft, and I like, totally don't like it when like they give me more of those ugly uniforms. They're like, so blunt and boring"

Feliks sat down beside Toris and snuggled up to him while he ate some of Toris's lunch. Toris only sighed and let him. Ivan stared, confused at Feliks's habits. He seemed to act like a preppy girl. It was strange to see this, but still a little amusing, Ivan smiled.

Feliks stared at Ivan's smile for awhile before squeaking an 'eep' and burying his face into Toris's side, holding him tightly. Ivan then stared at him curiously, he seemed so out in the open at first, now he's shy?

"huh?" Ivan said.

"Hey, don't worry Feliks, he's an ok guy" Toris said rubbing Feliks's back comfortingly.

"Oh… in that case…" Feliks jumped up and started running to the candy stand, "I'm like totally going to get a lollipop~"

His run did look ever so girly. He was an interesting guy, it was probably hard to get bored around him.

"So, Mr. Ivan? Are you feeling better now?"

"Da…"

In truth Ivan was still greatly confused about Matthew, but he wasn't going to tell anyone about this. Ivan was a little bored, bored with everything but one. Just that one thought, _maybe Katyusha can help._

No, she didn't need to know either, still knowing her she'd want Ivan to call from time to time. Ivan sighed and headed for the alcohol stand, he grabbed a bottle of vodka and downed almost the whole thing before heading to the students phone. Anyone was allowed to use it and it appeared someone was using it. A very short dusty blond haired boy.

"Raivis, hurry up!" One man called. His hair was a neat cut, short and blond. He was taller than his friend.

"J-Just a minute E-Eduard!" Raivis shouted.

Ivan approached the small one while he wasn't looking. He looked down at him and tapped on his shoulder. Raivis turned around, then looked up, way up, at the very tall Russian tower standing before him. Ivan grinned.

"I believe you are done using that now, Da?"

The little one started shaking worse than a vibrating chair. He hung up the phone and backed away slowly. Ivan thought he'd be fun to toy with. He grabbed the little ones shoulder making him yelp.

Ivan's creepy grin turned darker as an evil aura surrounded him.

"Raivis is your name, Da?" Ivan said as he leaned close.

Raivis only squeaked, then just like that, he feinted right on the floor just as Ivan let go of his shoulder.

"Aha!" Ivan laughed as the aura faded.

"Raivis!" both Toris and Eduard screamed as they ran towards him with Feliks following behind.

Eduard picked Raivis up in a bridal style.

"He's ok, just feinted" He said.

Toris let out a deep breath before turning to Ivan.

"W-What did you do that for? What did you say to him?"

Ivan's smile turned childish as he felt ever so proud of himself.

"I said Hello" Ivan said.

Toris gawked at him as if to say, 'seriously?'. Ivan turned around and picked up the phone, dialed the number and waited. Ivan did not recognize the large group of people staring at him after what he did.

"Who are you calling?" Toris asked.

Ivan said nothing to him though. He just waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came Katyusha's voice.

"Hello" Ivan answered.

"OH! Hello little Ivan!"

Feliks snorted at the word 'little' in Ivan's case. Ivan only narrowed his eyes at him, but continued talking.

"How are you, brother?"

"…I'm fine"

"Oh that's good-"

"Brother's on the phone, I want to talk to him" Natalia's voice said.

"Oh ok, hang on Ivan, Natalia wants to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Hello brother"

"Hello, Natalia…" Ivan wasn't too thrilled with talking to his younger sister, or his older one in fact, but he loved them so he knew calling them would make them feel better.

"She has the voice of an angel" Toris said quietly to himself, but Ivan heard and apparently so did Feliks.

Feliks took the phone from Ivan and talked into it.

"Hello Natalia this is like, Feliks, Ivan's new friend. I just want to like, let you know that his other friend Toris has a total major crush on you-"

"NOOO FELIKS STOP!" Toris screamed as he tried to take the phone away from Feliks.

"Oh?" Natalia said.

"Yup!"

"That's nice" She said bluntly, "may I speak to brother?"

"Oh yeah," Feliks gave Ivan the phone and Ivan spoke to Natalia once again.

"Ah, sorry Natalia, I have to go now"

"Ok, I love you brother"

"I, love you too…" Ivan wasn't too comfortable saying 'I love you' in public, but for his sisters he'd do anything.

"I… I think she likes me" Toris said as little tears fell from his eyes.

Ivan didn't understand Toris too much, but it was a little fun trying to figure him, and everyone else out. Ivan thought maybe Toris could know more about Natalia if he ever asked, but he wasn't just going to tell him there.

Suddenly Ivan's heart dropped out of his chest and fell right on the floor, making some people scream and others just plain freaked out.

"W-WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT!" Toris shrieked.

"Ah? This is mine, no one else's" Ivan said as he picked it up.

"Y-You mean, it's y-your own… heart?"

"Da, It keeps falling out for some reason"

The bloody heart was still beating, still alive though it was outside of him. Almost everyone looked shocked as they stared at the grotesque pulsing flesh. Was this his specialty? Or was this a medical condition? Ivan placed his heart back in his chest.

"Well, at least it is yours, I mean, I-I thought you killed someone for it" Toris laughed nervously.

"нет, I would only kill if I had to"

"I-If you had to?"

"Da"

"U-uh, w-what kind of situation"

Ivan leaned in close to Toris's face and smirked making Toris feel nervous.

"Like a 'get your hands off my sister' situation"

"Dude!" Alfred said as he walked up to Ivan.

"Da?"

"You're creepy" He laughed, "So You're Russian huh?"

"Da"

"Then I guess that makes you a commie, Hi commie I'm Alfred. F. Jones. U.S.A!"

"U.S. huh?" Ivan should have known, this guy was far too outgoing for his own good to be anything else, stereotypically of course. Still, this guy just saw Ivan's heart fall out and now he wants to talk to him?

"Yup! You already saw my little bro, since you went to Social studies" Alfred **was **in the same class as Ivan at the time, but Ivan did not care to look at him.

"I don't think so, who's your little brother?"

"Mattie! The teacher!"

"Matvey?"

"No, Matthew"

"That's what I said, I think he's cursed"

"It didn't sound like it, and he's not cursed!"

"Ah? Are you trying to start a fight?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Ivan smiled childishly, This guy seemed strong, if they ever got into a fist fight, it would be interesting.

"You look strong enough, I think you'll keep me entertained if you do want to fight"

"What? Are you saying I'm just a mere toy for your entertainment? Ok you're just asking for it now"

"N-No Mr. Ivan don't fight with him!" Toris shouted, only to be ignored by him.

Both Ivan and Alfred were ready to fight. Anyone could feel the menacing tension growing around them. The first one to attack was Alfred, he charged towards Ivan and swung his fist at him only for it to miss when Ivan dodged out of the way. Alfred struck again this time hitting Ivan. Ivan growled and got to his feet, glaring at Alfred with a frightening face. People gathered around watching in amazement and fear as the two fought. Alfred dashed again at Ivan ready to strike once more, suddenly Ivan took out a water pipe and swung it at Alfred and smacked Alfred's rib cage with it. Alfred flew backwards and crashed on the floor. He weakly got to his feet, blood streaming down his mouth as he held his side.

"…You cheater"

"I don't play fair very often"

It wasn't exactly the fact that Ivan struck Alfred with a water pipe that frightened everyone, or the fact that he carried it around, but because he could still smile after doing so. A little of Alfred's blood had splattered onto Ivan's cheek making him look like a psycho killer. Ivan approached Alfred his smile growing darker every step.

Just then Arthur dashed right into the crowd pushing pass everyone and getting in between the two brawlers.

"Stop this right now!" He yelled, "Alfred, go get cleaned up and I don't want to catch you starting anymore fights"

Arthur then turned to Ivan glaring at him greatly disappointed.

"...and you, you are a new student so I will not suspend you, but you should remember, NOT to break rule eleven again"

"What's that?"

"Do not bring weapons to school"

"Ok"

Ivan then spotted Matthew running towards Alfred in shock. He was talking to him for a moment, then he helped him to the washroom to get cleaned up. For some reason, Ivan found it cute how Matthew got so worried for Alfred. It was just like Katyusha and Ivan. Matthew looked back at Ivan with a disappointed face, making Ivan stop smiling.

Arthur seemed to notice this. He walked up to Matthew and talked to him. Ivan couldn't hear what they were saying from that distance, but from the looks of it Alfred didn't seem to agree. Matthew nodded, so he must have agreed, probably trying to be professional.

Arthur walked back to Ivan and looked up at him.

"Alright, I've talked to Mr. Williams about your behavior and apparently you seem to listen to him, so, for the next month, I want you to spend your lunch breaks with him, Are we clear?"

Ivan's eyes narrowed not liking the idea, but he had to agree or he'd be sent back and that would not make his sister happy.

"Da"

XXX

I don't know why i do this to Alfred. D: I don't have anything against him just so you know, no, I love the guy. XD But in RusCan fanfics he seems so perfect to be the enemy/ rival of Ivan.

Wait till next update. ^^


	4. Sweet dreams

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

The bell rang. Ivan headed off to his next class, venting on the inside. He didn't like the idea of spending his lunch breaks with a teacher that made his heart do strange things. This made him feel like a child, but not in one of those good ol memories kind of way. Ivan finally made it to his next class, math. The teacher in this class was a short Asian man with silky long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a light brown. He looked far too much like a girl though.

"Alright aru, let's get started. I am Mr. Wang Yao" he said, his voice sounded like a girls as well.

Ivan did his best to pay attention in this class, sometimes he'd hear some people chatting with their friends and the teacher would get upset and smack a ruler on their desk to get their attention, but no matter how noisy it was, Ivan didn't take his eyes off his paper. He was the first to finish his work.

Once everyone was finished they handed their work sheets in to the teacher and sat back in their seats now studying from the math book. That was the strange thing about schools, work first on the first day then study. Well this was meant to show the teachers how much you knew about the subject so they knew your level. An hour flew by like a few minutes as Ivan studied his math. The bell rang dismissing everyone from their classes. Ivan took this time, switching classes, to practice pronouncing Matthew's name. He didn't know why he did, but he supposed it was cause he was bored. _Matvew… Mattvew… Matthew._ Well, that was easier than he thought it would be. _Matthew,_ _Matthew…_

"Mattie!"

Ivan looked in the direction the voice came, it was Alfred again, only he was more cleaned up from their battle.

"Alfred, you should know you have to call me Mr. Williams, not Mattie" Matthew said.

Ivan stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Aww, c'mon Mattie, you know I can't call my own brother 'Mister'"

"I'd appreciate it if you did"

"Naw, sorry bro" Alfred chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

Matthew took Alfred's arm off him and took a step back.

"Alfred, please don't do that, and shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Alright" Alfred sighed, "good bye Mattie!" and with that he left.

Matthew sighed and turned to walk in the direction he needed to go only to find Ivan there, staring at him. Ivan could tell this made Matthew uncomfortable by his expression. Matthew stepped up to Ivan and tried at a failed attempt to look stern.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"Da, Is that another rule?"

"…No, no it's not… please get to class"

Matthew was just about to walk around Ivan, but Ivan held his arm out in his way and stopped him before he could. Matthew looked up at him as Ivan stared down, wearing a sadistic grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow at lunch Matthew…" Ivan teased trying to make Matthew mad, worried, scared, any kind of reaction.

Matthew did look a little worried but he passed Ivan and walked away picking up his pace a little. Ivan watched as Matthew walked away, he giggled proud of himself, then turned and walked to his next class.

:::

P.E. This class was for those who signed up for it, whether it was because they wanted to show off, or just have fun. Ivan looked around to see his fellow gym mates. He couldn't help but notice two blondes that always followed each other around. One was very stern looking, he wore glasses and had short hair. The other was a younger looking boy with short hair also, but unlike his friend he still had bangs. From listening to the two talk to each other, he heard their names. The stern one was Berwald, the innocent one, was Tino. The teacher then came in. He was a tall buff and strong looking man with short combed back blond hair and light blue eyes.

"Alright, I am Ludwig, I will be your teacher for P.E. I'll call your name and you say 'here', you've been to school before you get the drill. The names are in no order so don't daydream!" He said, "Tino!"

"Uh, here!"

"Berwald!"

"H're"

"Heracles!"

"Here"

"Ivan!"

"Here!" Ivan said with a smile.

"Feliciano!"

"Heh?" Feliciano said smiling.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Ludwig screamed in Feliciano's face.

"VEEE! I-I'm sorry!"

Ludwig sighed and facepalmed, then looked back at his clipboard and continued.

"Kiku!"

"Here!" It was the other new kid. He seemed ready and at attention as if he was in the army, Perhaps this school was worth getting used to seeing how many people seemed like they could keep Ivan amused, even for a little bit.

"Alfred!"

"Here!"

Ivan looked at Alfred and once Alfred noticed Ivan was there, he stared back, but that stare soon turned into a hate glare. Ivan merely smiled at him just to tick him off. It seemed to work because Alfred's eyes narrowed before he looked back at the teacher.

"Antonio!"

"Here~!"

"Glbert!"

"HERE!"

Antonio? Gilbert? Francis's friends. Ivan was curious to see how well they'd do here.

After a while, Ludwig finished calling names and began with the instructions on what to do.

"Today, you will be wrestling"

Most of the boys liked the idea, Ivan was one of them, but he didn't show it.

"Now, I'll choose your partner, Antonio and Berwald, Feliciano and Tino, Gilbert and Ivan, Heracles and Kiku-"

And so on. Ivan was filled with joy knowing that he'd face Gilbert, the man looked strong. _This will be amusing_ He thought.

Once everyone was paired up they stepped on the mats they were given and prepared themselves.

'"Get ready Ivan, I'm gonna make you cry!"

"Aha, that will be fun to see you try"

"Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall"

Ivan giggled. _I love P.E._

As soon as Ludwig blew the whistle the boys grabbed each other and started fighting. Gilbert put up a good fight, but in the end it was Ivan that pinned him down.

Ivan won, he stood up and cheered doing his own little victory dance. The other boys stared blankly at him.

"I lost to that guy?" Gilbert mumbled under his breath, "That is so un-awesome!"

"Huh?"

"Sheesh, you act like a child when you want to"

"Don't start any fights!" Ludwig shouted.

Gilbert glared at Ivan absolutely hating the fact he lost to such a strange guy.

Ivan continued smiling at Gilbert. After every match everyone would switch partners. The next opponent for Ivan was Feliciano. The small boy had red-ish brown hair with a little curl sticking out the side. He always had his eyes closed but somehow was able to see perfectly fine.

The whistle blew and Ivan immediately dashed at him.

"EEEEEK!" Feliciano screamed as he retreated for the change room, "I GIVE UP! I SURRENDER!"

"Ah?" Ivan watched the frightened boy run and hide. He laughed childishly at how fast he could run when scared.

"FELICIANO! Get out of the change room and get your butt back on that mat!" Ludwig yelled.

Feliciano peeked out of the change room trembling as he stared at Ivan.

"B-But, he's so big and scary"

"I don't care, wrestle with him"

Feliciano slowly made his way onto the mat. He put one toe on it but didn't go any further.

"All the way" Ludwig sighed.

So Feliciano stepped all the way on the mat and looked up at Ivan terrified. Ivan smiled creepily at him just to scare him more. It worked.

"V-VE! Please don't hurt me I'm just a poor lonely Italian that's never found love! Y-You're Russian right? I have relatives that live there!"

Ludwig blew the whistle making Feliciano jump. Ivan suddenly tackled him and pinned him no problem.

"That was amusing" Ivan said.

:::

After gym class Ivan chatted with Toris, it's not like he had a choice though, the foolish boy wouldn't leave him alone. Nothing more happened until it was almost time to head for bed. Ivan never got to face Alfred in P.E. though he was hoping to, but that didn't bother him, he knew, somehow, that he'd fight him again and hopefully it would be just as fun, but not as disappointing as it ended. Ivan didn't exactly feel like going to bed just yet. He waited until everyone was in bed and sleeping, especially the teachers, then he wandered the hallways looking at whatever was there. Changing from class to class he'd never take the time to look at what's decorated on the walls. He first saw paintings, very good ones too. One of a rose, one of a clock faced owl, one of a… flower baby? He looked closer to the painting; the petals looked like sunflower petals. It must have been a sunflower baby. Ivan smiled softly admiring the picture and it's cute creativity. Whoever drew this must have liked sunflowers too. Ivan then moved on to see more. It wasn't too long until he found the teachers rooms. Their doors had their names on it. Arthur Kirkland. _Hmm, the principles room._ Ivan turned the knob to see if it was open. Strangely, it was. Apparently the principle keeps his door unlocked. Ivan peeked inside finding Arthur fast asleep. There wasn't much inside his room, just a lot of papers that needed signing or already have been signed piled up on a desk. Nothing fancy at all. Ivan closed the door quietly then went to the next one. Matthew Williams. _His room…_ He entered quietly. The room had a picture of Matthew's brother, Alfred, on the wall, a picture of his polar bear too, and another picture of his polar bear only with Matthew in it. How corny. There was a desk in his room as well, not as stacked with papers as Arthur's desk, but still pretty full. Ivan approached Matthew's bed carefully. He stood at the bedside looking down at the boy. He was sleeping so peacefully, and so was his bear friend. Ivan glared at Matthew as the thought of that strange heartbeat came back. _If just looking at him makes my heart do strange things, then what about… touching him?_ He thought as he reached out his hand to touch Canada's hair. He stroked his soft wavy hair once, gently, but once was enough. Ivan's heart began to beat a bit more rapid this time. Ivan's eyes shot open as he pulled his hand away. _What's going on? _His glare turned deadly, though his heart began to calm down slowly. _Is this his special ability? _Ivan thought_, If so… _He opened his coat, and took out his water pipe. _…He won't be using it on me._

_XXX_

Wait till next update._ ^^  
_


	5. Strategy

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Ivan raised his weapon high, ready to strike the boy in his sleep, but he froze. Right there, he just couldn't bring himself to kill him. …_Stupid_ He thought _Why? _Ivan lowered the pipe and sighed deeply. This was probably part of this boy's ability. Ivan stared at Matthew. He felt the need try again. See if anything changed. He reached out his hand once again, but hesitated, before stroking Matthew's hair once more. That same feeling came back. Ivan tried to ignore it, to see if he could fight this special ability Matthew seemed t have, but as soon as he reached the curly hair piece that stuck out of Matthews head, he pulled his hand away as Matthew winced in his sleep.

"Huh?"

Ivan touched the hair piece again, this time Matthew blushed uttering a small, soft whimper.

Ivan found this very interesting, and new. This may be Matthew's weakness. A small grin formed on Ivan's face as he let go. He turned around and walked off out the door, then closed it quietly.

_Perhaps, we'll see how this turns out tomorrow._ Ivan thought as he headed back to his room.

Once there, he switched into his pajama's and slipped into bed.

:::

Once morning came Ivan opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He found Toris already awake and talking to someone on the phone. It seemed like he was ordering something from the cafeteria.

Toris turned around and saw Ivan awake and up.

"Ah, Mr. Ivan. Good you're awake. Do you want something from the cafeteria?"

"Da, Vodka"

"Um, alright then" He said, then answered into the phone, "...and a bottle of vodka please, thank you" He hung up.

"Toris"

"Yes?"

"This is the first school I know that's allowed vodka or any alcohol of any sort, why?"

"Um... Well, They know students won't be driving anywhere because we've all taken a bus, or a plane here, so we won't drink and drive, also they try to trust the students to watch their limit. If you get drunk then you get a warning, second time you will not be allowed to drink any more alcohol until you leave.

"I see..."

Ivan got up and out of bed, grabbed a set of clothes and entered the bathroom. He removed his clothes, turned on the shower and stepped in the bathtub. He let the water hit his head and body feeling the warmth of the water on his skin. He did enjoy the warmth, of, just about anything. Cold, though his country always seemed to be this, was not something he enjoyed too much. Ivan then thought about today, at lunch. He'd have to spend it with Matthew. He groaned. _Why couldn't I kill him? _Ivan stared at the floor thinking about this.

He didn't think about it for too long, he had to get out soon, he could feel the hot water turning cold. Of course there wouldn't be much hot water for him, this was a big school and mostly everyone here took a shower in the morning. Ivan turned off the shower and stepped out of the tub. He dried himself off, got changed into his school uniform and walked out of the bathroom to find that Toris was eating his breakfast, and the bottle of vodka Ivan wanted was right on the small table beside his bed. Ivan took the bottle, opened it and drank from it. After drinking a third of the vodka Ivan looked over at Toris who was still eating. Toris was about to take another bite until he looked in Ivan's direction and saw him looking at him.

"Um, I-Is there something wrong?"

"нет, Just thinking"

"Oh, ok..."

Ivan looked away and finished his vodka quickly. He stared at the bottle, not even blinking. _Though, Getting drunk doesn't sound like a bad idea right now. _

Ivan stepped towards the door and exited the room throwing the bottle in the recycle bin on the way out. He walked through the hallway until he found the cafeteria. The scent of freshly cooked food filled the air. Ivan didn't feel hungry this morning though, no matter how good it smelled. He just simply wandered around the place. After a while, Ivan stopped and rested against the wall. _What am I supposed to do about him? I know his weakness, but I can't kill him... Perhaps, fate's trying to tell me something. _Ivan turned his head to look beside him. He only saw a big, somewhat hairy man talking to a tall blond spiky haired man. The bigger man's name, from what he heard, was Carlos, but he didn't hear the name for the other. It didn't matter much, Ivan was more entertained by the fact Carlos was going on about how much he hated Alfred. Ivan grinned. _Alfred certainly knows how to make friends. _

Then, just when Ivan was about to walk away, he spotted Matthew walking down the hallway, holding some papers. He looked deep in thought. What could he be thinking about?

Carlos seemed to notice him too, but he uttered a small 'damn you Alfred'... Alfred? Apparently the guy had the two mixed up, even though Matthew wore the teacher's uniform and not the students. It was odd.

Carlos extended his leg out in Matthew's way and actually tripped him, but Matthew didn't fall on the floor, he fell in Ivan's arms. Ivan unconsciously wrapped his arms around him once Matthew was in his arms. This was bad, Ivan could feel his heart beating much more rapid than ever. Only, he liked it. Matthew looked up at Ivan in wonder.

"Um..." He said as he pulled away, " I-I'm sorry Ivan, I uh..."

Matthew looked away to see the papers on the floor. He sighed.

"...Oh no" Matthew picked up the papers one by one.

Ivan stared at the poor guy. Was this the treatment he got everyday from Carlos, or even, from every student? The look on Matthews face was enough to even bring a sailor to tears, but not Ivan. Ivan only watched as Matthew stood up with his papers and walked off. Ivan followed him, maybe if he did, he'd know more about him. Ivan ended up following Matthew all the way back to the social studies room unnoticed. Matthew sat in his chair and began dong his paper work. His polar bear looked up at him, staring at him as if he didn't know who he was.

"Who are you?" The bear said.

"Kumajiro, I told many times before, I'm Matthew"

"Oh... I'm hungry"

What a selfish lazy creature. The bear didn't even know his own master, yet Matthew kept him anyway.

Ivan stepped into the class and made his way to the desk. Once there he stood in front of the desk, staring at Matthew. The boy seemed too caught up in his work to realize Ivan was there.

"Ahem..."

Matthew looked up.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry Ivan, I-I uh, I... I didn't see you there, p-please forgive me"

"It's alright" Ivan said. He found it strangely cute when Matthew stuttered. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"D-Did you need something?"

"нет, I just wanted to come to class early"

"...Really?... ok, w-well then take your seat please"

It didn't take Ivan long to realize how cold it was in the room. Ivan began to shiver only a little, he was used to the cold but normally he'd be wearing his heavy winter coat. He even noticed Matthew shivering a little.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

"Eh? Oh um, the heater's not working for my room" Matthew smiled sheepishly, "I don't know why, but it is just my room, don't worry you'll warm up once you get to your other classes"

_... but what about you? _Ivan thought. Still what did he care about him? Then, the memory of how Matthew felt when he landed in Ivan's arms came back to him. _He was cold. _He probably still was.

Ivan looked around to see if anyone was watching, then got out of his seat and walked towards Matthew. He was sure he was going to hit himself in the morning for doing this, but...

"Matthew, stand up"

"Pardon?"

"Stand up"

"o-ok" Matthew stood up out of his chair just as Ivan told him to do.

Then, Ivan grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and comfortably.

"I-Ivan! T-This is not allowed, t-teachers and students a-are not allowed to hug! I-It's-"

"You're cold..."

"...I... I'm not that cold, I thank you f-for your concern, b-but..."

Matthew tried to pull away but Ivan would not let go. This time, It wasn't just Ivan's heart that was causing his confusion, but the feeling in his stomach. It felt like butterflies were flying around trying to get out.

Matthew's shivering was slowing down, and so was Ivan's. This was good.

"Ivan... I-I... I don't want to get caught like this, please... let me go" Matthew said. Apparently he knew he couldn't get away unless Ivan let him go, but Ivan held on. Something inside Ivan told him not to let go. Ivan could easily tell Matthew secretly liked the warmth, but just wanted to be professional about it and pretend he didn't. This whole thing, it was interesting. It was new. Ivan slowly started to enjoy it. Ivan finally let go of Matthew and stared down at him, emotionless faced. Matthew stared back. It created an awkward silence...

"Mr Williams!" Arthur said.

"E-EEK! I-I'm sorry sir it won't happen again!"

"What? What won't happen again?"

Ivan giggled quietly to himself at how jumpy Matthew was.

"I just came to say the heater won't be fixed until tomorrow... are you alright?"

"O-oh, y-yes thank you. I-I'm fine, don't worry about me sir"

"Hmm, yes well, carry on" Arthur said as he exited the room.

"You're very unsound at the moment, Mr. Williams" Ivan joked.

Matthew only stared at the door, he looked as if he was worried about something.

'it was just a hug' he muttered under his breath trying to be as quiet as possible as he sat back in his chair, but Ivan heard. If Ivan continued to break the rules, when it involved Matthew, Matthew would turn into a nervous wreck. Ivan smirked thinking about this. That would have to wait though, the bell rang, time for class.

XXX

Wait till next update. ^^


	6. Strategy under way

Enjoy.

XXX

The first person to enter the classroom was Francis, he hugged himself as soon as he entered the room.

"Mon dieu it's cold in here!"

"I'm sorry Francis, it will be that way for the rest of the day, please take your seat"

Francis whined before sitting at his desk, he then started to shiver.

Matthew continued doing his paper work as more students poured into the classroom. Most of them complained, others remained silent.

"Ok, I know it's a little cold in here," Matthew said, "but you'll just have to ignore it. Now everyone, please turn to page thirty seven in your text books"

Matthew made everyone study some of European history before he asked questions on what they learned from the book. Ivan didn't care though, he decided to remain quiet. _The closer I get to him, the better that strange feeling gets… _He grinned as he stared at Matthew who was talking to the class, _but the closer I get, the more he pulls away… Matthew, you're actually pretty shy, for a teacher. _This amused Ivan, knowing he could probably get this teacher fired, it was a feeling that made him feel strong and in control. But, he did not want to get him fired, no, he wanted Matthew to stay. Was it because he loved to tease him, to make him worry? Perhaps.

After class Ivan went to science. His teacher there was Sadiq Adnan, a tall man with thick black hair and beard. He was from Turkey. Ivan began to wonder if there was a person from every country in this school. Ivan didn't care much for science class though, the whole thing seemed boring. In this class the only thing that happened was the teacher went on about stem cells, plants and pollen and how they reproduce. This did not amuse Ivan at all. Science class went by so very slowly. Ivan could have sworn he almost fell asleep in there, but it was finally lunch break. Ivan didn't go to the social studies room just yet. He went to his room first, but o his way there he bumped into Toris, or, Toris bumped into him, literally.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry Mr. Ivan" He said before running off somewhere.

Ivan watched Toris leave, then entered his room, grabbed his heavy winter jacket, went back downstairs, got his food and then entered the social studies room, no problem. He found Matthew working hard at his desk, still writing those papers. The boy worked too hard. Ivan placed his tray on his desk. Then he put on his coat and walked over to Matthew.

Little did Matthew know that this was all part of Ivan's plan, to simply tease the poor boy even more.

Ivan pulled Matthew out of his chair and wrapped his coat around him trapping them both inside it and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from moving too much.

"I-I-Ivan, this is most DEFINITELY not allowed! P-Please, let me out!"

"No, you might get hypothermia" Ivan chuckled liking Matthew's reaction to this.

"T…This is unacceptable! L-let me go! Right now!" Matthew said trying to look and sound stern as he struggled to get out of Ivan's arms, and coat.

"Do not worry Matthew, I'm only sharing my warmth with you"

"N-no… I can't let you do this! First of all I need t-to get my work done a-and second this is against school rules! And third y-you will address me as Mr. Williams!"

"You work too hard Matthew, and what part of the rules say 'you shall not keep each other warm?'"

"Uh… n-nowhere, I-I mean the other rule"

"What other rule?"

"…no physical contact with a teacher, and you're hugging me…"

This was the information Ivan wanted, perhaps he should take a look at that rule board to see what else he could do to this poor soul. Ivan grinned. He just would not allow Matthew to leave his arms. He held on to him tightly.

"Ivan" Matthew said still trying to look strict, but failing miserably "please, take your arms off me"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will call the principle!"

"You can't do that unless I let go"

"Ivan,I- I am growing i-impatient with y-you!"

Ivan's grin turned into an evil smirk making Matthew shudder.

"I know your weakness, Matthew…"

"My… w-weakness?"

"Da," Ivan pointed at Matthew's hair curl, "This"

Ivan almost giggled as Matthew's eyes grew to their fullest. He gulped and his face was filled with worry.

"W-What do y-you k-know ab-bout it?" He asked quietly.

Ivan placed the hair curl in between his fingers and slowly stroked it making Matthew gasp and tremble.

"P-Please… s-stop…" Matthew said softly.

Ivan took his hand away from the curl and patted Matthew's head.

"Then you will not tell the principle or the teachers about this Da? Or else" Ivan had him right where he wanted him. After all who would believe Matthew if he told anyone that a simple strand of hair made him weak. Ivan didn't know what exactly it was, but it worked like a charm.

Matthew then nodded, agreeing to what Ivan said.

"Good, now, let me warm you" Ivan said as he pulled Matthew closer, keeping him warm in his arms.

Ivan could feel Matthew's heart beat, it was almost as rapid as Ivan's. He also felt Matthew's chest heaving. Why did this make Ivan smile? Why was it so great to even just simply hear Matthew breathe?

He didn't understand this, but he liked the feeling.

"You are not allowed to choose a favourite student, but I am allowed to choose a favourite teacher… Da?"

"W-Wait, d-do you mean, m-me?" Matthew looked up at Ivan curiously, "I… I never had a student call me their favourite, b-but, You didn't have to threaten me!"

"Da, I did. Or else I'd be suspended"

Ivan couldn't help but stroke Mathew's hair, he didn't understand why all these feelings came to him just being around Matthew, but he was going to find out. _Maybe… Toris could help me…_

"Ivan, all I ask is for some respect…"

"Ok, what do you want? To work at your desk freezing while I sit at mine warm and comfy? Or to let me share my warmth with you?"

Matthew said nothing, he merely sighed, Ivan knew, that Matthew knew he was right.

"B…But, My work…"

"You have all day, no hurry" Ivan smiled.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Mr. Williams"

Matthew immediately jumped out of Ivan's arms as Ivan let go and stood at attention for Arthur.

"Y-YES? I-I mean, y-yes s-sir, what do y-you need?"

Ivan could see him trembling a little, eyes wide and a drop of sweat trailing down his face.

"Uh? Mr. Williams, you look horrible"

"Carlos has told me that before too sir, although he thought I was-"

"No, not that."

"O-Oh…"

"I mean, you look like you've just committed a crime"

_You could say that_ Ivan thought as he giggled at Matthew's expression.

"N-No, of course not s-sir"

"Ah well, I trust you most of all Matthew, you know that right?"

Matthew nodded trying to hide the guilty look on his face. Ivan thought this could be more amusing if he tried. Just then his stomach growled.

"Oh?" He said as looked down at his stomach, "aha, I'm hungry"

Ivan walked to his desk and began eating the food he had gotten himself earlier.

"Well, I'll check up on you two every now and then every day, just so you know. He's not giving you any trouble is he?"

"Uh-" Matthew was cut off by Ivan's fake cough.

He looked at Ivan from the corner of his eye to see Ivan waving his finger as if to say 'uh uh, don't even'.

Matthew 's eyes looked back at Arthur.

"N-No, he's... fine..."

"Ah, that's good, carry on then" Arthur said before leaving the two, alone.

Ivan took a couple more bites from the sandwich he got from the cafeteria before getting back up. He walked behind Matthew and placed his hands on his shoulders making Matthew tremble.

"Uh? Are you still cold?" Ivan asked.

Matthew shook his head, not saying a word.

"I do not like getting the silent treatment, Matthew"

"... I-It's Mr. Williams..."

Before Ivan could say anything more, the bell rang. Ivan growled at the sound. He felt as if he wanted to throw a harpoon at it, it was so annoying. He took his hands off Matthew and walked out the door to his next classroom.

:::

Ivan waited what seemed like forever for both math class and P.E. to be over and done for the day. Nothing special ever happened in math and all the really did in P.E. that day was more wresting and much more laps. Ivan still didn't get his chance to fight Alfred again. Now, for once it was him who was looking for Toris. He wanted to know what was going on with him, though the feelings that Matthew brought to him made him happy, there were horrid pains in his heart that would ache whenever he wasn't near the boy. Though it was fun to tease him, after he had done it something would make him feel guilty for it. Finally, he found Toris. Toris was taking to his other friends, Raivis and Eduard.

Ivan walked up to them and stood behind Raivis, looming over him. Eduard didn't seem to like the look on Ivan's face. Though his smile was childish, it was also creepy. Raivis turned to see Ivan standing, now, right in front of him. He started to tremble, then suddenly said his goodbyes to Toris and Eduard followed as they both ran off.

Toris looked up at Ivan curiously.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Ivan. Did you need something?"

"Da... I need to speak to you"

"Oh? Ok then, what about?"

Ivan sat down, back against the wall and Toris did the same realizing this might take a while to talk about.

"Toris, I have strange feelings... they take over my heart, just because of one person"

"Really, May I ask who?"

"нет"

"O-oh, ok. Well, what kind of feelings?"

Ivan felt as if he didn't want to tell Toris, like it would make him sound weak, but what choice did he have? Toris was the only one he knew who would help him and not blab to the whole school. Just as well, he wanted the painful feelings to go away.

"Uh-" Ivan was interrupted by a teacher, Wang Yao, who was calling for Toris.

"Toris, meet me in my room, you have an unfinished worksheet, aru!"

Mr. Wang, or, Mr. Yao everyone called him due to fact that Alfred made fun of his name too much, was always so strict. He always wanted everything done on time, if it wasn't done he'd hunt you down and find you or just mark it as zero.

"I-I'm sorry Ivan I can't help you at the moment" Toris said as he stood up, he was just about to head off in Mr. Yao's direction but stopped himself, then turned t face Ivan, "Oh, wait. That's right! Lucky for you, I have a book in my closet about different emotions, Maybe you could find the answer there"

Ivan then watched as Toris ran off. Why he'd have something like that in his closet, Ivan would never know. Oh well, Toris was a confusing boy to begin with. Ivan headed to his room. Once there he opened the closet door and searched for the book. _Various emotions for bored readers_, Ivan chuckled at the title. This must be it. Ivan took the book and sat on his bed, and began reading it. It didn't take him long to find the page. _Butterflies in your stomach, feeling high, pain when not around certain person, _and various other things. He turned to the next page to find out more about it. _Some people can't seem to eat properly when this emotion gets stronger. _Ivan didn't want that, it was good information, but what was it? He turned to the next page... Love... Love? That can't be right.

"Ah, maybe I have a different emotion that has similar feelings. He searched the whole book. Noting else fit. Ivan paused, staring at the pages, he turned back to the page hat said 'love'.

"I'm in love...?"

This brought back a memory. It was near Christmas. Snow was falling from the sky softly. Ivan and his sisters were making a snowman when they were very young, just having fun.

"There, we're finished"

Katyusha said admiring the result of the snowman, "Hmm, he looks lonely though, he needs a girlfriend!"

"Huh? A girlfriend?" Ivan asked curiously.

"Yes, So he won't be lonely, everyone needs someone o love in life"

"Love? What's that?

"Love? It's an emotion where you feel so happy to be around just this one person, you'd do anything for them and they'd do anything for you. If you hug them you feel safe and if you kiss them it's like they're in heaven, but if you leave them you crave them more and you feel these really bad pains in your heart. I heard that they hurt so bad you feel like you could die from it!"

"Ah? That sounds horrible, I don't want to fall in love, I don't think Mr. Snowman wants that either"

"Well, some day you might change your mind"

...

Ivan knew what Katyusha was talking about now. These feelings caused him to love being around him, but at the same time the pain made him crave him more and more... _Kisses, heaven?_ Ivan thought.

He put the book on the table next to his bed. _Maybe... if I kiss Matthew, maybe the heaven feeling will make the pain go away._

_XXX_

Hmmm, I just thought, maybe I make so many RusCan fics is because i'm trying to make the perfect RusCan fic. Fffff, yeah right. Oh well, Wait till next update. XDD_  
_


	7. Protect you, protect me

Phew... my brain is fried. I've been thinking too much. DX I know I should take break from this stuff but I don't want to do that. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Ivan couldn't sleep. The thoughts of Matthew, Love, everything he learned about it was haunting his mind. He would sometimes try to think of something else, but those same thoughts never left. His alarm clock went off. Ivan groaned. For once he didn't want to wake up early, he rolled over on his side and reached for his water pipe on the floor.

"Good morning Mister-"

Suddenly Ivan struck the clock with his pipe smashing it to tiny pieces.

Toris gulped, shaking a little.

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan did not answer. He simply got up and headed for the shower.

"M-Mr. Ivan, you now you can tell me what's wrong, I mean, maybe I-"

Toris quickly shut his mouth as he heard a small sound coming from Ivan's mouth. Ivan turned his head slowly to look at Toris. The sound coming from Ivan sounded like 'Ko kol kol' The sound began to get louder as Ivan walked towards Toris, his grip tightening on the water pipe. Toris stepped away from Ivan until he was cornered.

"M-Mr. Ivan!"

Then Ivan swung the weapon at Toris. Toris ducked then crawled away as fast as he could. He stood back up again and tried to reason with Ivan.

"Mr. I-Ivan, please, calm down!" But it didn't work. Toris dodged the weapon just as Ivan swung it.

Toris immediately ran out the door and closed it behind him.

Ivan smiled a little, but just a little. He didn't feel like smiling just yet, maybe a shower would help.

Ivan grabbed a new set of clothes, entered the bathroom, got undressed and stepped in the shower as he turned it on. _Stupid thoughts... Wait, _Ivan thought, _Matthew... today I will see if he can cure me. _Ivan didn't take his time in the shower, he ended it quickly. He got out, got dressed and stepped outside to see Toris talking to some other students. Ivan over heard him, he was talking about Ivan's sudden anger burst. Ivan then stood behind Toris and placed a hand on his shoulder making Toris jump. He spun around and looked up at Ivan with a worried face. Ivan only smiled.

"Come Toris, I'm hungry" Ivan said.

Toris stared at him confused; first he was raging with anger, now he's happy and sweet? Must have been the shower.

So, Toris followed Ivan to the cafeteria, Ivan got his vodka and, was about to grab some food for once in the morning... but, wait, he wasn't hungry, still. Just like yesterday, and the day before. It was just like that book said, he didn't eat in the morning because he didn't feel like it, but he ate just fine around Matthew. Maybe it was because he was around him that he could eat. Ivan's eyes narrowed, he was more determined to cure this cruel emotion more than ever. Ivan this time, drank the whole bottle in one go. It completely amazed Toris leaving him speechless. How can someone do that and still be standing?

Ivan didn't pay any attention to Toris though, _One more can't hurt..._ He thought. He grabbed another bottle and drank the whole thing in one go as well.

"Mr. Ivan, that's very unhealthy!"

Ivan glared at Toris, Apparently the shower feeling had gone. Ivan took both bottles and threw them, literally, in the trash. Both of them broke. Toris, and many others, watched as the angry Russian walked off to his first class. Ivan realized his anger was causing him to gain attention, but right now he had one thing on his mind, _Matthew, I must find him. _He did find him, in the social studies room, but he wasn't alone. Arthur was with him, talking to him. Ivan entered the classroom. Arthur then looked at Ivan, and so did Matthew.

"Oh, Hello Ivan" Arthur said, then turned to look at Matthew again, "That is all, thank you Mr. Williams"

"Of course" Matthew answered.

Arthur left the room as Ivan watched. Ivan turned and looked at Matthew. He noticed Matthew was staring at the floor fidgeting. He walked over to him and placed his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew did not look at him. Ivan knew why Matthew was upset, it was all Ivan's fault. He was about to say something, but once again he was interrupted by the bell. He growled, then took his seat. The students came in either one by one or in pairs chatting away. Once everyone was in the classroom. Matthew suddenly put on a smile and greeted them.

"Good morning class" He said, "Today we will be learning about World War one, please turn to page 5 in your booklet's"

Wait a minute, what? He didn't look so miserable anymore. Was he really miserable in the first place? Yes, he was. This happiness, he faked the whole thing. Ivan watched Matthew the whole time, the boy very rarely looked upset, but none of the other students seemed to notice. Sometimes they'd ask him who he was, then realize he was the teacher and say 'Oh yeah!' just like every other class, the other classes though, Ivan simply ignored those people, but today was different. His attention was fully on Matthew and how people treated him. Throughout the whole class it was 'Sorry what was your name again teacher?' and 'who are you again?' Ivan wondered if this was just a joke the students played on him. No, it was real. People would always mistaken him for Alfred and if they didn't they'd just forget who he was. It seemed like everything bad happened to him. As for Ivan, he only seemed to be making things worse for him. How could Matthew possibly wear even a fake smile at any time.

Time passed by once again, class was over. Ivan went to science. Still, the same old. He waited throughout the whole thing for lunch once again. Once lunch came, Ivan got his food, ate, then headed for the social studies room. He saw Matthew on his way there. Matthew was talking to one of the students, Tino. He seemed in a hurry to stop the conversation though, but was too polite to say no. Ivan walked towards Matthew but stopped when he saw Carlos come out of nowhere.

"Damn you Alfred! Stay out of my ice cream stash!"

Matthew looked behind him just in time to be struck by the angry Cuban. Matthew fell hard to the floor. Ivan's eyes grew, his mouth opened a little. Did this happen everyday to him? Tino rushed to Carlos and begged for him to stop, and tried to tell him that was Matthew, not Alfred. Carlos did not seem to want to listen as he pushed Tino out of the way. Matthew was about to get back up when Carlos kicked him hard in the stomach. Matthew yelped and held his stomach as he lay on the floor, helpless. Ivan did not know why, but just watching Carlos bring harm to Matthew made his anger grow. Apparently, that kiss would have to wait. He marched towards Carlos and just before Carlos could strike again, Ivan grabbed his arm.

"Huh? What's your problem?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"What?"

"This is not Alfred, it's Matthew"

"No way, This is Alfred for sure!"

Ivan's eyes narrowed into a deep dark glare. He began crushing the Cuban mans arm, digging his nails into the flesh causing his arm to bleed. Carlos grinded his teeth trying not to scream.

"AAGH! Let go DAMMIT!"

Ivan then threw Carlos at the wall hard. Carlos fell to the floor holding his arm as it bled all over the floor.

"Someone, get the principle!" A student yelled.

Ivan turned to Matthew and walked towards him. Everyone stepped out of his way staring at him, more afraid of him than they had ever been before. Ivan kneeled beside Matthew then picked him up bridal style and headed for the washroom. Matthew opened his eyes a little.

"...Ivan... W-What are you doing...?" He said.

"Shh"

Matthew blinked. Once Ivan was in the washroom he set Matthew on the floor, laying his back against the wall. Matthew seemed to have gotten the wind knocked out of him, those blows looked pretty hard to begin with. Apparently, they were harsh enough to weaken him pretty good. Ivan got a paper towel and wet it with cold water to help cure the bruise on Matthew's face. He sat in front of Matthew and patted the bruise with the cold paper towel. This made Matthew whimper at the cold touch.

It was silent for a while as Ivan patted the bruise. Then, Ivan noticed Matthew was bleeding on his stomach, wait, a simple kick couldn't do that no matter how hard it was.

"Matthew, your stomach's bleeding?"

"...Eh? O-oh... I, uh, I had a scar there from last time he got me, i-it... must have, opened..."

Ivan stood up, got another paper towel, wet that one and sat back down. He tried to lift Matthew's sweater but Matthew grabbed Ivan's hands.

"I-Ivan, please, you don't have t-to do this!"

The boy was very shy indeed, just this simple thing made him blush and panic.

"No, let me"

Matthew's eyes looked down then back at Ivan before his shaky hands let go of Ivan's.

Ivan put the paper towel on the scar making Matthew jump at the cold feeling. Still, Ivan acted professional about this and cleaned the wound. _He has a cute belly~_ Ivan thought smiling. Wait...

Ivan shook his head and tried to focus on the problem. Matthew didn't deserve this treatment. It was bad enough he was unnoticeable, but when he wasn't, he was mistaken for his brother, and had to deal with the punishment his brother should have gotten instead. That wasn't fair. It was clear to Ivan, Matthew, was lonely, blamed for things he didn't do. It made him wonder why he never cried. Knowing this, he realized how strong Matthew had to have been to go through with this every day. He may not have been strong physically, but mentally, he was. Maybe emotionally too. Ivan looked at Matthew's eyes. They read hidden sadness. His eyes, though they were sad, they were beautiful. Like the reflection in a pool of the night sky.

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No... you seem to be getting better"

"Yes..."

After Ivan had cleaned the wound, he took Matthew's hands and helped him up.

"Matthew..." He said. "Why do you take that kind of treatment?"

"I... I'm sure he didn't mean it, I-I know you're not supposed to fight in school b-but, he thought I was Alfred and-"

"Mr. Williams! Are you alright?" Arthur said as he came running in the washroom.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright, just a little sore, thank you"

A couple students peeked in the washroom, listening to the conversation. Ivan only looked at them for a second before getting bored of them and looking back at Matthew.

"Well, the student that had beat you is in the medical room right now, his arm it's, bleeding a if someone dug their nails into him, the students say it was Ivan" Arthur said as he glared at Ivan, Ivan merely smiled back.

"Y-Yes, but-"

"Well then, that's it, Ivan will be suspended"

"No!" Matthew shouted.

The other students gasped, what was Matthew thinking? Arthur stared blankly at Matthew and Ivan gawked at him surprised.

"I-I mean, he saved me from that student... H-He, he protected me"

"Are you serious?"

Matthew nodded. Arthur ran his fingers through his own hair and sighed. He looked at Ivan then at Matthew.

"...Alright, Mr. Williams, but he's still in your hands, If he steps out of line he will be suspended, I should hope you can control him"

Matthew hesitated to nod this time, but he did, "Yes sir..."

"Very good" Arthur left, he directed the students to their classrooms shooing them all away.

Ivan couldn't believe Matthew actually prevented him from getting suspended. Even after what Ivan had done to him. Did he want something from Ivan?

"Why did you do that?"

"P-Pardon?"

"Why did you protect me from suspension?"

Matthew's eyes looked away from Ivan. Then he looked away.

"Well, y-you saved me, so... I..."

"I understand"

Just at that moment, Ivan found Matthew to be a little cuter than usual. He looked away from Matthew, eye narrowed. _I don't feel any pains, but my face is burning..._

_XXX_

Wait till next update._  
_


	8. Special ability

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

That night, Ivan stayed up thinking to himself about Matthew. _Matthew… Matthew Williams… he protected me? _Ivan could not understand why the butterflies would not go away, it was getting to the point where he was feeling sick, every time he was away from Matthew. _I just want to get rid of this emotion. Love… It's so painful… _Ivan rolled over on his side staring at the wall, _Perhaps, getting that heaven feeling will satisfy this love craving, that way I won't love him anymore. I don't want to be in love… _Ivan got up and out of his bed. He got dressed in his winter coat and scarf and left the room heading for the school doors. Once outside the school, he wandered around the area trying to tire himself. _I can't seem to sleep…_ Ivan then spotted the window to Matthew's room. He walked over to the tree next to the window, climbed it and stared at the sleeping boy. Ivan didn't even blink as he watched Matthew's chest heave slowly. _I feel like I can sleep now, How terrible…_ Ivan sat back in the tree, never taking his eyes off Matthew. Slowly, Ivan's eyes closed as he let his mind drift off to sleep.

Morning came, Ivan was so tired, he didn't fall asleep until probably one at night. _Ivan _Wait, someone was calling for him? _Ivan,_ Ivan opened his eyes to see Matthew looking at him. The window was open, Matthew was looking out it.

"Ivan"

Why did him just saying his name make Ivan feel so good? Ivan opened his eyes completely.

"…Da?"

"Why are you sleeping in a tree?"

To get some sleep, because he couldn't sleep unless he saw Matthew? That would be embarrassing to say. Ivan said nothing in return for the question, instead he ignored it.

"Should I climb down?" Ivan asked.

"Uh, no, that would be dangerous; the tree's close enough to my room why don't you climb over here?"

Ivan smiled. So he did what Matthew suggested and climbed towards Matthew's room. Once in the room he stepped away from the window.

"This is your first time in a teachers room, eh? It's nothing special"

_No this isn't my first time, _Ivan thought with a smirk. This is where he found out about Matthew's weakness. Though, it was lighter in the room. Ivan could see the closet where Matthew kept his clothes and… hockey equipment? The closet had a hockey stick, a few pucks and hockey gear. Also just a regular jersey. Now that Ivan noticed it, the room even had a couple posters of hockey stuff on it.

"Oh, Ivan. I must tell you, they couldn't get the heater fixed in time and it's gotten too cold in my room to teach, so we'll be having Social studies in a different class"

"Ah, ok"

"Oh wait, what about lunch time? I won't be able to use any of the classes for you to stay in, You'll have to meet me here at lunch, is that alright?"

"Da, you sound a lot better today"

"Y-Yes, I feel somewhat better… Oh! You should get back to your room before school starts"

"Alright"

Ivan opened the door and exited the room closing the door behind him. _Why is he so nice to me?_ Ivan headed back to his room, walking pass the various students already awake, completely ignoring them.

He couldn't quite figure out why Mathew was so nice to him. Perhaps that was the way he was, nice to everyone. He probably found an excuse everywhere he went to why he should treat people with such respect. _He shouldn't treat people with such kindness, no one deserves that kind of respect._ Ivan entered his room and got a new pair of clothes, took a shower and got dressed not saying a word to his roommate, who, also did not say a word to him. He exited he room, Toris following behind him.

"Mr. Ivan? A-Are you alright?" Toris asked.

Ivan stopped where he was making Toris worry a little. He looked back at Toris with angry eyes. Toris immediately froze where he was. Ivan turned around and only stared at him for a couple seconds.

"Toris..."

"Uh, y-yes?"

"...You want to know my special ability?"

Toris's eyes grew, he was ready to listen. This is what he wanted to hear, Ivan knew that.

"It's not the fact that my heart falls out of my chest..." He said as he approached the smaller boy, "It's not because I can easily read your face expressions, It's not because I can easily kill you where you stand either"

Finally he cornered Toris making Toris worry.

"It's because... I can curse you, make you writhe in pain and I will only have to watch as you beg for mercy-" He stroked Toris's face slowly trying to intimidate him more, "-and I can easily watch the tears fall from that pretty face of yours"

Toris trembled at how frightening Ivan truly was, he probably couldn't believe Ivan was his roommate. Though, Ivan meant to scare him, he really didn't want Toris to follow him today. He was too upset to socialize even a little, unless it was with Matthew. Then... He wouldn't have a problem with it.

"You don't want that, do you Toris?"

Toris shook his head.

"I did not think so" Ivan then turned and just before he could walk off he saw Feliks standing in front of him, pouting.

"You're like, totally creepy dude" He said.

Ivan frowned. He wasn't the least bit amused to see Feliks.

"Like, what's your problem anyway?"

"N-No Feliks, leave him alone" Toris pleaded trying his best to keep Feliks from getting hurt.

"No way, he threatened you, I like, won't stand for that. If you want to curse me then fine, let's see you try"

"...Alright then" Ivan smirked.

"N-No Ivan! Please! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

Ivan smiled childishly and stared at Feliks. Feliks and Toris were a little confused, waiting for him to do something, chant something, say something at least.

Suddenly Feliks's eyes shot open, he coughed violently as blood shot out of his mouth. He breathed hard but only managed to choke on the blood. He got on his hands and knees coughing wildly trying to breathe even a little.

"FELIKS!" Toris screamed as he ran to Feliks's side, "Feliks! Oh god no!" Toris looked up at Ivan tears streaming down his face and a pleading look, "Please! Stop this! PLEASE!"

Ivan finally blinked making the curse stop completely. Feliks then passed out from shock. Toris held on to him ignoring the blood dripping on his uniform. He whined as he held onto Feliks tightly, not letting anyone see his face as other students came rushing to see what had happened.

"What the heck happened!"

"Get a teacher! QUICK!

People surrounded the two boys and Ivan amused by their troubled faces.

:::

Ivan was in the office. It was around lunch time. Arthur stood in front of him arms crossed glaring at him. Ivan did not smile, nor show any other expression on his face. The two stared each other down. Then, Matthew entered the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur looked in his direction.

"How is he?" Matthew asked.

"He'll be alright, he's with the school doctors right now" Arthur looked back at Ivan, "Now, about what you did"

Matthew looked at Ivan worried. Ivan did not respond to either of them. Arthur sihed as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"This is a school for special abilities" Ivan finally said, "Should I be allowed to use mine?"

"You are... that's the problem, you're supposed to use them but only for certain reasons"

"He told me too"

"What?"

"Feliks, he told me to use it on him"

"Then... I can't punish you for that... not really anyway... here" Arthur gave Ivan a couple sheets f paper with the school rules on it, "Read those, I'll be right back. If I'm not back when the bell rings just go to Mr. Williams room to spend your lunch" Arthur left the room.

Matthew sat in a chair watching as Ivan read over the rules. Ivan smiled a couple times as he read the rules, seeing how many he could break, he looked up at Matthew. _I could break so many rules using him, love or not..._

The bell rang, Matthew sat up and tried to put on a smile.

"Come on Ivan, let's go"

Ivan stood up and followed Matthew to his room. Once there, Ivan sat in a chair and said nothing.

Matthew sat on his bed saying nothing as well. The both of them looked away from each other.

Matthew sighed and looked back at Ivan.

"Ivan..."

Ivan looked at Matthew.

"I know you have a hard time understanding what you should and should not do here, but, cursing someone, i-it's... it's just not a very good idea"

Ivan only stared.

"Um, well... he'll be ok, so, don't worry about him"

"I'm not worried about him..."

"...Right... um, Ok then"

Ivan placed his elbow on the chair's arm and rested his cheek on his hand as he watched Matthew.

_I must find a way to get rid of this feeling. _Then, Ivan remembered what he had to do. _Ah, yes. That kiss._

Ivan stood up from his seat and walked over to Matthew.

"Ivan? Is something wrong?" He asked as he stood up.

Ivan only stared. _If this 'heaven' like feeling s so strong, it should get rid of this feeling completely._

Ivan grabbed Matthew's shirt collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

XXX

I know, another cliff hanger. |D Wait till next update. ^^


	9. Caught

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Matthew's eyes shot open. He tried to pull away but Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist keeping him to close for comfort and his other hand kept Matthew's face on his. Ivan could feel that heavenly feeling, it felt as if he was flying, flying so high with this one boy and no one could reach him, but that was the thing. This feeling did not cure his love, it strengthened it. Ivan opened his eyes and pulled his head away from the kiss. He could see Matthew blushing, not normal, but a very big blush as he gasped for breath.

"I-I-Ivan! What on earth is going through your head! T-That's most definitely not allowed-"

Ivan stared wide eyed at Matthew, _It didn't work..._ He blushed. _It only made this horrid feeling worse._.. _then, is that why I-_ Ivan leaned in closer to Matthew, _I want to try again. _

"I-Ivan? N-Now, let's not start a-anything, I-Ivan? IVA-" Ivan pressed his lips against Matthew's making him whimper trying to cry for help.

Ivan completely stopped thinking about the rules, whether he was breaking them or not. He had forgotten about the other students, the teachers, everything and everyone. He just let his body do the thinking as he stopped kissing Matthew and pinned Matthew to the bed.

"I-I-Ivan! W-Wait! What are y-you d-doing!" Matthew panicked as he trembled in fear. Apparently when he got the job here as a teacher, he wasn't expecting this to happen. Nor would any teacher, this was not normal at all in schools.

Matthew gulped, "Iv-van, please, d-don't do t-this"

Suddenly, Ivan realized what he was doing. He couldn't believe what he was about to do to him either. Why was he doing this? He just suddenly stopped thinking and now he finds himself pinning the innocent teacher to the bed.

Then, a knock on the door, and a voice came from outside.

"Mr. Williams? Is the door unlocked?"

It was Arthur, Ivan looked back at Matthew, he saw the fear and worry on Matthew's face. This could be the one thing to get him fired. Ivan thought quickly. If he let Matthew go, then Matthew would tell Arthur what had happened, despite the threat from earlier and then end up getting suspended, If he kept him here, pinned, he would either end up getting them both gone and out of school, or just him. He tried hard to think of something to keep him here. True he didn't want to be in this school, but he also did not want to disappoint his sisters, or have to tell them why he got suspended in the first place.

Ivan thought of new threat.

"Matthew"

Matthew looked up at Ivan.

"Do not tell Arthur what had happened, or I will have to curse you"

The door knob started to turn, the fear in Matthew's eyes grew, for both Ivan and Arthur.

"O-Ok, j-just please get off of me"

Ivan got off of Matthew and Matthew hopped off the bed, still trembling, he tried hard not to though.

Arthur entered the room, "Why didn't you answer me?"

Matthew just stared at Arthur, trying to answer, but he couldn't seem to speak. What had almost happened to him frightened him. He couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything to Arthur.

Then, right there, Matthew vanished. Ivan's eyes widened, he looked around the room but Matthew was no longer there.

"Ahh, Mr. Williams?" Ivan said knowing he'd have to say 'Mr. Williams' instead of 'Matthew' in front of Arthur.

"Oh dear..." Arthur said, "Not again... Mr. Williams, you're not in any trouble, please, come back"

"How did he do that?"

"Mr. Williams special ability is to turn invisible, mostly whenever people don't notice him to begin with or when he's ashamed"

"Ahaha, that's kind of funny" But still, at least Ivan new the whole love thing wasn't Matthew's ability. It was the real thing. That worried him more.

"Well, when you're ready to come talk to me, I'll be waiting in my office" Arthur soon left closing the door behind him.

Ivan was once again left alone with Matthew, but, he felt as if he was completely alone seeing as Matthew was nowhere in sight. He decided to move towards the door to leave, but just then he bumped into something.

"Ah?"

It was Matthew. Matthew then turned un-invisible, right in front of Ivan. Ivan smiled. He placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders making Matthew flinch. Then, he heard Matthew muttering something. He leaned in closer to listen.

"This must be a bad dream, oh please. Just let it be a bad dream... no I won't let you do this"

"Uh?"

Matthew turned around, anger in his eyes as he stepped forward toward Ivan. Ivan took a step back a little surprised.

"I'm the teacher, and y-you're the student here! You s-should NOT be threatening m-me!"

Ivan stared, amused by Mathew's sudden outburst, and still a little surprised. This side of Matthew was interesting to see. Ivan only smiled at his anger. He could see Matthew trying his hardest to be the boss in this situation, but Ivan wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"You can try and curse me, o-or strike me with that weapon, o-or rape me or w-whatever! B-But I'm going to notify the p-principle on this a-and have you suspended!"

Matthew turned around and headed for the door, but Ivan quickly grabbed the back of Matthew's sweater and pulled him over to him. He held on to Matthew tightly making sure he wouldn't run away or even could escape if he tried, which he did try. Matthew struggled desperately to escape, but Ivan was too strong. Matthew then began screaming for help, but before he could even finish saying 'help' Ivan covered his mouth only so Matthew could scream into his hand.

Just then the bell rang, but Ivan ignored it. He wasn't going to math class today. Not in this situation.

Soon enough, Matthew stopped struggling. It was silent now, no more muffled screaming.

Ivan smiled at how calm Matthew now was. But then, he felt something drip onto his hand. Matthew was crying? It wasn't hard to figure out why either. Ivan new Matthew was scared, probably more than scared. This should have amused Ivan, but he only felt bad for him, as if, it were Katyusha who was crying. Matthew did seem to act a bit like her. Ivan couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards him, feeling a little guilty for scaring him. He did what he'd always do with his sister if ever she was frightened and/ or crying. He picked up Matthew in a bridal style, sat on the bed and cradled him in his arms. Ivan was so confused, first Matthew was yelling and throwing a fit, now, he just broke down. Everything that went on when Matthew was around confused Ivan. Ivan figured what he had to say.

"...Matthew, I never wanted to rape you"

Matthew looked up at Ivan with his teary innocent eyes. Though, Matthew did not answer.

Ivan did not understand why in this situation he'd feel this way, but Matthew seemed so adorable, yet so fragile in his arms. Was this part of love, that stupid book never said anything about this. He pet Matthew's head, stroking his soft hair. _Such a lonely boy. _

"Matthew, I know you well enough to understand, that you live your life alone, and if not alone, then beaten"

More tears streamed down Matthew's face, as if he realized this for the first time.

"But, you will not be alone, nor harmed anymore, I will make sure of it"

"N-No!"

"Uh?"

"I-I can't l-let you do that"

"Are you going to stop me?"

"U-uh... W-well... I"

Ivan smiled. He was kind of like Katyusha, trying to get Ivan to follow the rules, but had no power whatsoever to do so. Though, his only power was the principle.

"What if I curse the principle?"

Matthew did not say anything, he only looked away from Ivan. Ivan then sat Matthew up on his lap, facing him. Matthew stared at Ivan shyly as Ivan removed his glasses. Strangely, Matthew looked like a new person without his glasses, and at the same time, he looked the same, only, Ivan could see his beautiful face better. Ivan wiped away Matthew's tears after setting the glasses on the small table next to the bed.

"I-Ivan, y-you're missing class, that's against school r-rules, a-and so is this"

"Da, I know" Ivan stared into Matthew's eyes, forehead against his, _This emotion may be killing me, but if seeing him makes everything this much better, then, it must not be all bad. _

Ivan kissed Matthew's forehead, he didn't care if he didn't want this then, because he wanted it now. To simply lay eyes on the boy made him feel better about, pretty much anything. Ivan completely ignored his hate towards this emotion, and grew to love it. It must have been that kiss from earlier, but he didn't care, he ignored everything else and focused purely on Matthew.

Matthew hesitated before pushing Ivan away. This is what Ivan now did not like, the fact that Matthew would push him away when Ivan wanted him.

"I-Ivan, why are you doing this to me?" Matthew asked quietly.

"...Because, I want you"

Matthew's eyes grew a little, he blushed and shut his mouth.

"T-That's-"

"I know" Ivan interrupted as he pulled Matthew closer, "Against school rules" He grinned, "Matthew, you're so nice to me"

Matthew only stared wide eyed still. He blinked not knowing what to do or say to get the student off him.

"Y-you're not very n-nice to me, y-you threaten me"

"Then, I will not threaten you anymore"

"...You're, in love with me"

"...Da"

It was about time Matthew realized that, either that or Matthew wanted to stay in denial.

"That's why you kissed me" Matthew stared at Ivan as Ivan did the same for him, but not for long. Matthew shook his head and put on a stern face.

The bell rang once more.

"N-NO!"

"Uh?"

"I-I can't let this happen. It's not allowed! G-Go to class Ivan!"

Ivan's eyes narrowed. He did not want this. Ivan was just about to say something when suddenly someone had slammed the door open.

"MATTIE! I was ju-" It was Alfred.

"E-EEK!" Matthew shrieked. He had been caught, by his brother, "I-It isn't what it looks like! I-I swear!" Mathew tried to push Ivan away but Ivan was far to amused by this to let go. This is where if Ivan had to leave the school, so would Matthew. He only smiled.

Alfred stared with a confused pouting face. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Ahem, uh... are you two... err" He made multiple weird hand gestures, "Doing it?"

"Aha!" Ivan laughed, that was rich. Leave it to Alfred to ruin a completely dramatic moment, "What if we are?"

"Can I join?"

"WHAT!" Matthew shouted in shock.

"Uuuuuh, no" Ivan said as he let go of Matthew.

Matthew hopped off his lap and ran to Alfred.

"P-Please Alfred, d-don't tell Arthur, I-I wasn't doing anything I-I swear on our parents graves that I wasn't doing anything like that!" Matthew shouted as he grabbed Alfred's shirt collar and shook him, "I swear! I swear!"

"Woah!" Alfred said as he took hold of Matthew's hands, "Bro, I know how important this job is to you, I won't tell, I trust you didn't try anything like that, I mean, that's just not you bro"

"Oh, t-thank you Alfred" You could just see the relief on his face.

"Still, what were YOU trying to do to my brother?"

Ivan's smile remained on his face.

"Nothing"

"Nothing? That didn't look like nothing" Alfred said as he hugged his brother. Matthew hugged him back.

Ivan's anger rose, even though they were brothers, Ivan grew jealous of how close Alfred was to Matthew. _This love thing's starting to suck again. _To Ivan it felt like he was on a rollercoaster. He liked this feeling when he had Matthew in his arms, He hated it when he was in someone else's arms.

"Why don't we fight again?" Ivan suggested wearing a confident grin. Anything right now to beat the tar out of Alfred for creating his jealousy.

"Alright! That's more like it!" He said as he let go of Matthew.

"B-Brother, I-I mean, Alfred, you can't do this! It's-"

"Against school rules" Both Ivan and Alfred said as they prepared themselves for battle.

Matthew pouted, "Y-You're both getting detention tomorrow"

XXX

I believe I am getting sick. I can feel it. DB Anyway, wait till next update. ^^


	10. Deal between rivals

Sorry if it seems rushed at all. I'm very busy near holidays, and since Halloween is tomorrow, Hnnng! I'll try to write a Halloween chapter for tomorrow. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

"Alright..." Alfred said, "This time, we go hand to hand combat, no weapons, or I pull out my weapon"

"Oooh~ Alright" Ivan replied.

"No!" Matthew got in between them, "That's e-enough now, no more fighting! O-Or I'll have you both suspended I don't care what your relationship is with me!"

"Relationship... hey Ivan?"

"Da?"

"He's got a point, let's... go outside the room and talk things over"

Ivan did not understand why Alfred wanted this, but he followed Alfred, as he passed Matthew he stared at him shooting him a smile.

"You two still have detention, meet me here after school" Matthew said.

The two nodded.

Once they were outside Alfred turned to Ivan and looked at him with a cheesy grin, arms folded.

"Uh?"

"So... I know now, that you like my brother"

"...Da..."

"But he doesn't like you... and neither do I"

"What's your point?"

"I'll tell you what, if you can get me what I want, I'll tell you the one thing he is a sucker for, you can't fail with it"

Ivan liked this plan, something that Matthew wouldn't be able to resist.

"What is it that you want?" Ivan asked.

Alfred looked around before leaning close to whisper to Ivan.

"Detention with the principle"

"Ah? Why do you want that?"

"Shhh!" Alfred looked around nervously once more, "You like Matthew, I've liked Arthur for who knows how long, two years maybe"

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"From what I heard, you got to spend a little bit of detention with him, what did you do?"

"Uh... I used my special ability"

Alfred looked a little stunned and confused, he giggled a bit before answering.

"Really? That's it?"

"Da"

"It seems so obvious! THANKS!" Alfred dashed from Ivan to all the way outside.

Ivan grew impatient with Alfred; he didn't even tell him the secret to getting Matthew's attention.

"KolKolKol~"

Just then, Ivan, and many other students heard Alfred laughing as the school's fire alarm went off. The school was then being lifted, somehow. Ivan ran to the window as did many other students to see what was going on. There, what he saw, was Alfred holding up the school with nothing but his hand like it was no problem. This was his special ability? Just then Arthur came to the window from the very top floor almost panicking himself.

"Alfred! YOU GIT! Put the school down!"

"WHY!" Alfred replied with a smirk on his face.

"Do it, or you're getting detention with me!"

"But it's so fun~!" Alfred teased as he bounced the school up and down.

Suddenly, As Arthur leaned more out the window to try and see Alfred better and yell at him more he fell out. He was falling fast. Alfred's eyes grew quickly. He dropped the school and just before Arthur landed on the ground Alfred caught him in his arms. Arthur clung to him for dear life, trembling. From that height Arthur could have died, but thankfully Alfred was always watching him.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked.

Arthur breathed heavily as he peeked at the ground. Then a blush formed on his face. He looked up at Alfred who was smiling gently at him.

"Y-You..."Arthur said, "YOU GIT! P-Put me down, you have detention now!"

"When? I've got detention with Mattie too, today after school"

Arthur jumped out of Alfred's arms and fixed his tie. He looked at Alfred with a mad housewife kind of face.

"Tomorrow at lunch"

"Ok" Alfred smiled.

Students began chatting randomly (ignoring their classes) about either Alfred or something else altogether, mostly Alfred. It seemed that Matthew's brother was really quite the attention hog, though, he meant no harm in it.

Still Matthew was the quiet brother, he barely spoke unless in class teaching.

After a while of waiting, the bell rang, people still chatted, though others walked around or went somewhere else to talk or hang out. Ivan and Alfred headed to Matthew's room. On the way there they didn't speak a single word, until that is, Ivan spoke first.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me the secret"

"What secret?"

Ivan groaned, he was growing impatient with this love stuff. He liked it, he didn't, it hurt, it made him feel good. He wanted to kiss Matthew... He wanted to kill him. Though Ivan wanted Matthew badly, he was also annoyed by all these emotions playing with his heart. He was getting more annoyed with Alfred.

"What is it that Matthew can't resist?"

"OH! Maple syrup"

"Uh?" Maple syrup? That seemed so... strange. Still, if it works, it works.

"Hey! You do realize tomorrow's Halloween right?" Alfred said completely changing the subject.

"Ah? Da, I do, you like to celebrate it?"

"Yes! It's awesome! All that free candy! I got y costume ready and everything"

"Costume?"

"Yeah, you didn't get your costume?"

"I don't really celebrate that holiday"

"Well, then you're going to have to this Halloween, Cause I'm going to get you a costume"

Strange how quickly Alfred can make friends, even with a rival, but Ivan did not mind that much.

Neither did he mind that Alfred wanted to get him a costume.

"But remember, that doesn't make us friends" Alfred said.

"Da" Ivan smiled.

They entered Matthew's room and sat in a chair each across from each other. Matthew said nothing as he worked on more paper work. Ivan wondered why he worked so hard. Was it because he was invisible, mostly?

The room remained quiet. Too quiet. All you could hear was the sound of the pencil writing on the papers. That is, until Alfred spoke,

"So! How long do we stay here Mattie?"

"It's Mr. Williams to you, Alfred, and you stay here until I say so"

Alfred sighed heavily, "I'm so bored..." He said.

"I'm sorry, but you have detention and must serve it"

"You're such a teacher, I know you have a fun side in there somewhere"

"Please Alfred, I'm trying to work"

Alfred shut his mouth, but pouted. Then he looked at Ivan who was watching Matthew constantly.

An eyebrow raised. He cleared his throat to try to get Ivan's attention. Ivan looked at him. Apparently, even though Alfred helped Ivan out a little, he still didn't like the fact that Ivan was in love with his younger brother. Alfred looked at Matthew, then at Ivan and got up and sat in the seat next to Ivan.

"Listen" He whispered, "I may have helped you out a bit, I am a nice guy and all and I may be letting you date him if you can try to get him that is, but trust me on this. You make him upset, or even cry, and I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you"

This side of Alfred Ivan liked, he was so protective of his brother like Ivan was of his sisters. Wait, Ivan realized, he did make Matthew cry once, but he wiped away his tears before Alfred came in. Then, he remembered. Matthew said Ivan wasn't very nice to him. That's the new challenge ahead of him now, get Matthew to trust him again, somehow, but how could he when all he did was mistreat him?

"You may go now" Matthew said still working.

Tomorrow, Ivan will have to start over to try and win the heart of someone who doesn't seem the least bit interested in him.

XXX

Wait till next update.


	11. Halloween Misery

Here's the Halloween chapter. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

It was two in the morning when Ivan heard a knock on the door. He groaned. _Who could possibly be up this late?_ Ivan crawled out of bed, he didn't want to get up, but he couldn't sleep anyway, so he might as well. He opened the door to find Alfred standing there with a big bag over his shoulder. Ivan's eyes narrowed, he was losing more patience with his rival.

"What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?"

"One," Alfred said, "It's two in the morning, so technically, it is tomorrow. Two, I brought your costume"

"I never said I wanted it"

"You never rejected the idea either"

Alfred walked in the room and put the bag down. He opened it and pulled out the costume.

"TADA!" Alfred shouted waking Toris up.

"W-What? What's going on?" Toris asked as he sat up in bed.

Ivan glared at his costume, the suit looked too silly; he just couldn't picture himself in it. The fake blood though, he could live with.

"I'm not going to wear that..." Ivan said.

"What? But vampires are classic monsters"

"нет, I won't wear it"

"Alright then mister picky pants, I did bring more"

Alfred threw the first costume aside and pulled out the next.

"This one!"

"нет"

"Oh please, it'd be great if I had a sidekick!"

"...нет..."

"Oh fine"

Alfred threw the other one aside as well then pulled out the last costume.

"HERE!"

Ivan raised an eyebrow. Was Alfred really serious?

"...It looks just like my winter jacket, only much more thin material"

"I know! We can add fake blood on it and you'll look scary no problem"

Well, it was better than wearing a real, lame, costume. Ivan nodded.

"Great!" Alfred took the costume and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Toris asked.

"Outside, so I can add the fake blood on the costume, be right back!"

So Alfred left dashing out the door not even closing it behind him.

Ivan couldn't figure out why Alfred loved Halloween so much, he was much too old to go trick or treating and dressing up, it was just plain silly.

:::

Morning came, Ivan got up and just before he grabbed his school clothes Toris stopped him.

"H-Hey Wait, Ivan"

Ivan looked at Toris waiting for him to say something else.

"U-Um... You're not going to get in your costume?"

"Ah? Now?"

"Well, yes... it is Halloween day after all, and on this day we all dress up"

Ivan thought it was only at night, but apparently it was 'dress up all day' on this day.

Ivan rolled his eyes. He didn't really want to do this, but at the same time he thought it would be interesting. Ivan grabbed his costume and slipped it on. It was comfortable. The fake blood did not bother him one bit. Ivan looked up and away from the costume to look at Toris. Toris was looking out the window now, Ivan wondered why so he walked over to him and looked out the window too. A very thick fog covered the school grounds. Apparently no one was going outside today unless they wanted to get lost in the fog. Ivan could barely see the tree's or flowers, or pretty much anything. Not only that, but it was freezing ot there, Ivan could tell by touching the bone chilling window. He grinned. This was the perfect setting for a scary holiday.

Ivan then headed for the door.

"Y-You're not worried?"

"Uh? About what?"

"The weather"

"нет, Its just fog, and cold"

Ivan left out the door closing it behind him. He walked through the hallways noticing the costumes everyone wore. Some looked simply stupid, then there were others that were... a little more creative. Just then, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Bonjour~" It was Francis.

Francis came up to Ivan wearing a vampire costume. Toris came out of the room in time to see it. He didn't seem too surprised though.

"A vampire huh?" Toris asked.

"Oui, a vampire, prince" Francis walked over to Toris and pulled him close making him squeak in surprise.

"...and you, my dear, are my victim tonight" He said as he leaned his face in close to Toris's neck and kissed it.

"M-Mr. Francis! P-Please stop!"

Francis then opened his mouth ready to bite Toris's neck. Ivan enjoyed watching Toris try to struggle free. His troubled face was very amusing, but that didn't last long.

"FRANCIS!" Arthur yelled, "Let go of that boy this instant!"

"Mon dieu, I was just getting to the best part"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Honestly, you treat me as if I were a child"

Arthur shook his head before walking away. Francis giggled. He looked in Toris's direction only to find that Toris wasn't there anymore.

"Non! Toris, where did you go?" Francis ran off to look for his little victim. Ivan watched as the foolish French man ran off. Everyone here was pretty foolish in their own way, even Ivan felt a ittle foolish wearing a costume version of his coat. He had enough of it. Ivan went back in the room and grabbed his real winter coat and slipped it on. He then headed for Matthew's social studies room. On the way there he bumped into Alfred.

"Ivan! Where's your costume dude?"

"I took it off"

"WHAT! Why?"

"Nevermind"

Ivan walked around Alfred as he headed for Matthew's classroom once more but his path was cut off by Alfred.

"Ok, listen... I know you're not big holiday person, but you've got to show some spirit and of course-" As Alfred went on about Halloween, Ivan felt his patience shrinking once more. Alfred may have meant well, but he was getting on Ivan's nerves pretty easily. A dark aura formed around Ivan as he glared eyes narrowed, "-Get it?" Alfred finished.

"...Move" Ivan growled.

Alfred pouted uncaring for the danger he might be in if he didn't move, but he did move.

Ivan once again headed for the classroom. Once there he found the room empty, it was freezing in there, but nothing Ivan couldn't handle. He turned and walked away now heading for Matthew's room. It was kind of hard getting through the crowds of people, and kind of irritating when a group of students would crowd the hallways so that Ivan would have a hard time getting by. After all that though, he reached Matthew's room. He opened the door, finding that this room was also empty. _Where is he?_

Ivan started searching the school for Matthew. He checked the math room. Only Yao in there, reading a book. He checked in the science room, just some students hogging the room to dance to some Halloween music and eat candy all day, probably all night too. Ivan headed off to another room, but was soon stopped by Francis once more.

"Oh Ivan~"

"I'm busy" Ivan said still walking.

"Hmm?" Francs followed, "Ohoo~ So secretive are we? What are you so busy with you can't talk to me?"

Ivan stopped and glared at him. Francis almost jumped at the evil look.

"Well, don't let me stop you then" Francis said as he backed away hoping to not upset Ivan any further.

Ivan then thought, _Maybe, he knows where Matthew_ is, "Where's Ma-... uh... Mr. Williams?"

"Hmm... I'm not too sure, he's not in his classroom?"

"нет"

"Then I'm not sure, perhaps Mr. Kirkland know"

"Fine"

So, Ivan wondered around the school now looking for either Arthur or Matthew. He checked everywhere he could, no Matthew, but he found Arthur, staring out the window, looking seriously worried. Ivan wondered why, but he didn't care for that too much, he just wanted to find Matthew.

He walked over to Arthur. Even though now, Ivan was right beside Arthur, Arthur did not move from his spot nor took his eyes away, not even blink or recognizing he was there.

"Mr. Kirkland"

No answer.

"Mr. Kirkland!"

"H-Huh? Oh... Ivan, yes?"

"Where's Mr. Williams?"

Arthur sighed deeply. He looked back out the window with that worried face again.

"I'd like to know that too"

Ivan got it, just by looking at how Arthur was looking outside with that worried expression he could tell that Matthew was out there, alone, in the cold dense fog. This worried Ivan. He looked outside the window as well.

"Why would he be out there?" He asked sternly.

"He said something about fixing the heater himself. Apparently he found the problem to be outside the school, but, that was before the fog came in... and now, it's gotten much too cold for anyone, even him. I'm worried"

"Why don't you send someone out there to find him, he could be lost"

"I have! they know where they are with their tracking devices, but they have no idea where Mr. Williams is, I can only hope now"

It was clear that Arthur didn't tell the other students to hopefully not upset anyone. Still, Matthew was out there, probably freezing to the bone, or worse, depending on how long he was out there for. Ivan stared out the window, hoping the search team would find him, but he could only stand a couple seconds before barging out the school doors to him himself.

"Ivan! Get back in here!" Arthur yelled, "IVAN!"

Ivan ignored him though, his only thought right now was to find Matthew. The cold breeze stung his face quickly, but he tried his best to ignore it. He had been through worse weather in his country, this should have been nothing. It was probably due to the nice weather they had been having that Ivan was not used to this, not as much as before anyway.

"Matthew!" He shouted.

He searched around the school, clinging to the walls, but once he was all the way around the school, his hopes had plummeted. No Matthew, he was probably out there further, somewhere. Ivan let go of the school and searched on his own calling Matthews name repeatedly. Time went by as he searched on. A minute, an hour, two hours. Ivan could feel his face freezing. If only it were snowing, he could find Matthew's footprints.

"Matthew!"

XXX

Wait till next update.


	12. Safe, or not?

I could not wait till tonight to put it up. OTL Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Ivan searched, yelling nonstop hoping that Matthew could hear him and answer back. Even when he felt his legs going numb, wanting him to turn around to go back, he just kept going. _This one boy, he's just as important to me as my sisters, if not more... somehow..._

"Matthew!" Ivan shouted again.

_...Still, why should I put his life before mine like this? _The fog was slowly clearing up, but, Ivan could not see Matthew, or the school, or anyone for that matter. Ivan could feel a strong wind starting to come his way. He had to find Matthew fast, if not, he might end up freezing to death.

"Matthew!" Ivan tried to scream, but his voice was a little rusty. The cold was getting into his lungs. He could barely breathe now.

Ivan took his scarf and put it over his mouth and nose to keep his lungs warm. He turned around to try and look for him elsewhere but then, suddenly he heard a scream.

"Ivan!" The voice sounded weak, dangerously weak, as if they used all their strength to call for him.

But Ivan knew who it was, _Matthew_, Ivan's eyes shot open, he dashed in the direction the voice came from. He looked around the area, searching desperately. Then, Ivan found who he had been looking for, Matthew. Matthew was sitting on the ground hugging himself, shivering like there was no tomorrow. Ivan kneeled in front of him and held him close. He wrapped Matthew in his big coat with him, then held him ignoring how cold Matthew was. He was gladly giving Matthew his body heat. The only things he could think of right now, was how glad he was to see Matthew safe, and how can he find the school again?

"I-I-Iv-van" Matthew whispered shakily.

"Shh" Ivan said, "You cannot tell me this is not allowed, because, I still don't care"

Matthew stayed quiet, except for his heavy breathing. He was struggling for breath for sure. His lungs must have been cold too, probably colder. Ivan had to think quick, how could they keep both their lungs warm, at least long enough to find the school. They needed steam or something. _Wait, our breath, it's basically hot itself_ Ivan knew what he'd have to do, but he also knew Matthew wouldn't like it.

Ivan put his arms in his coat to hold Matthew's face, Matthew looked up at him with weak eyes and his face was pale. Ivan then leaned in and kissed Matthew softly. He could tell Matthew wanted to struggle free, but he was too weak and numb to try anything like that. Ivan breathed into Matthew giving his lungs his hot breath so they wouldn't freeze on him. Ivan's breath was warm enough to give now and not only that but it was the perfect excuse to kiss him again. Matthew moaned weakly, trying to pull away, but Ivan kept him still. Ivan then pulled away to gasp for air, but all he breathed in was the cold air that filled the area. He held Matthew's head close with one hand, laying Matthews head on his chest. He wrapped the other arm around Matthew as he rubbed his back. Ivan looked around the area with his eyes for the school, but he saw nothing. The wind grew stronger making Matthew whimper. Ivan couldn't stand it, he had to find the school himself. He took his coat off and wrapped Matthew in it leaving Ivan to freeze in his school uniform. Then he picked him up bridal style and headed in a random direction. _I won't let him die. _Ivan thought.

"...Iv-van..." Matthew said weakly.

"Da...?"

"I..." It seemed he wanted to protest about Ivan being out here, Ivan simply waited for his words, "...T-Thank-k, y-you..."

It wasn't protest, he got some praise from his favourite teacher. This made Ivan smile

"You're welcome..."

It wasn't long before Ivan heard the search team. They shouted for Matthew's name.

"Over here!" Ivan shouted.

That got their attention. They headed in Ivan's direction and once there they helped Ivan find his way back to the school. A couple of them suggested Ivan should hand over Matthew to them, but Ivan did not want to let him go. Finally, they had made it back to the school just in time for it to start snowing. _Now it snows..._ Ivan rolled his eyes. Once inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the search men, first, then Ivan, and whoever he was holding. Ivan overheard the whispers.

"What's going on"

"I don't know"

"Ivan has someone wrapped In his coat, did he kill someone?"

"What if he did?"

"Who is it that he killed?"

"I don't know"

Ivan grew furious with their constant whispering, it greatly annoyed him.

"Is he ok?" Arthur said concerned.

Ivan looked at Matthew, who was now resting somewhat peacefully, breathing softly, his shivering was calming too, but he was still so vey cold.

"...Da"

Arthur sighed in relief.

"Good, take him to his room"

"I have a better idea" Ivan said.

"What?"

"Do you have a fireplace?"

"Uh... yes"

"Where?"

Arthur pointed in the direction of the library. Ivan headed for that place.

"Wait! He has to be taken care of!"

"-and he will be!" Ivan shouted, "just bring him some food and water, I'll be with him near the fireplace"

Arthur did not feel like arguing with Ivan at this moment, so he trusted him and told Toris and Eduard to get the food and water, Raivis followed the two.

Ivan stepped inside the library and sat in front of the fireplace after turning it on. He kept Matthew wrapped in his coat as he cradled him in his arms. Ivan only stared at Matthew, knowing he'd be ok now. Toris, Eduard and Raivis then came in with food and a glass of water for Matthew and set it on the table next to them.

"You risked your life for him" Toris said.

"...Da"

"Well, here I thought you were a heartless killer, and, so does most of the school, but it seems that you have quite a big heart"

"...I would not have done the same for you if that's what you're thinking"

"W...What?"

Toris stared at Ivan a little confused, then he looked at Matthew, who was still resting comfortably in Ivan's arms. This probably seemed strange to Toris, why would Ivan only want to save this boy?

"He... He's special to you... isn't he?"

"Da"

"B-But you know that's against school rules, it's Arthur's most important rule" Raivis said.

"I know, and if you don't tell, I won't have to bring any harm to anybody..."

"Y-Yes sir" Toris, Eduard and Raivis said.

Ivan nodded. Strange they'd call him sir, perhaps they were too well mannered.

Matthew opened his eyes to look at Ivan, Ivan stared back. The fire's light shined in his eyes making him look enchanting and so much more beautiful. Ivan felt mesmerized just by looking at his eyes. Ivan couldn't help but think about how precious Matthew looked right now, being cradled in his arms, looking so comfortable and adorable. It made him happy to hold him without him pulling away.

_All I wanted, was to get rid of this feeling i have for him... but now, I want him so much more than ever, love is such a cruel emotion.._ Ivan thought.

"Ivan..." Matthew said in a whisper.

"Da?"

"Why did you, kiss me, when we were out there?"

Toris, Eduard and Raivis looked at Ivan with much surprise on their expressions.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a kiss"

"Eh?"

"...You were struggling to breath, I could tell that your lungs were too cold, my breath was still warm enough that I breathed into you so you could breathe as well "

Matthew blushed.

"O-Oh, I see..."

"Are you disappointed Matthew?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you want a real kiss?"

"T-That's against school-"

Before Matthew could finish Ivan leaned in until he was close to Matthew's face.

"...I...Ivan?"

Ivan then, gently pressed his lips against Matthew's. Amazingly, Matthew did not pull away this time, perhaps he was still too weak, or perhaps, he wanted this. No it couldn't have been that, Ivan could tell in Matthew's eyes, but, then, Matthew's eyes calmed, now it seemed like he wanted it. Matthew moaned as Ivan kissed deeper. Ivan thought he would try something, to see if Matthew did want this. He pulled away all too quickly. Matthew gasped in a way that sounded like disappointment, as if saying he wanted more. Matthew covered his mouth right after the gasp as a dark blush grew on his face. Ivan grinned, _so, he does want me to kiss him_ He thought.

"You're pretty naughty yourself, innocent little Matthew"

Matthew gulped.

"N-No, I... I-I didn't... I-I m-mean-"

Ivan placed a finger on Matthew's lips.

"Hush, I won't tell"

Matthew only stared at Ivan as if he were a kid that had been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Ivan turned his attention, to Toris, Eduard and Raivis.

"...and neither will you three..." Ivan glared at an attempt to frighten the three, it worked.

They made a motion as if to 'zip their lips'. Ivan smiled then turned his attention back to the blushing Matthew. Ivan then leaned in and kissed Matthew's forehead softly. Matthew only winced a little.

XXX

Wait till next update.


	13. Afraid of love

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Matthew's eyes watched Ivan, a little worry on his face, he tried to get up and out of Ivan's arms but Ivan held him too tightly.

"Ivan, I'm ok now, y-you can let me go"

"No, you are still cold"

"I-I'm sweating, and I can take care of myself now, t-thank you for your concern" Matthew quickly stood up but before he could take another step he collapsed.

Ivan immediately stood up and caught Matthew just before he fell to the floor.

"Your leg is still a little numb and probably other parts of your body too" He said as he sat Matthew in front of him, "if you are sweating, then you should take my coat off you... and your sweater"

Matthew took the coat off but he refused to take the sweater off.

"Take it off, you'll feel better"

"B...but"

"It's not like you're going to show any skin"

Matthew then tried to look stern.

"I-Ivan, stop acting as if you own me! You are a student and I am a teacher, you should not be telling me what to-"

Suddenly Ivan ripped off Matthew's sweater making him yelp. Ivan grabbed Matthew and pulled him into his arms keeping him there. Matthew tried to struggle free but Ivan's grip was too strong.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew yelled.

Ivan grinned as he kept hold of him.

"Sometimes, I wish I did own you" He said.

Matthew calmed a little but his face read a little shock. Though he should have expected him to say something like that.

Ivan looked at Toris and his friends sternly.

"Leave" he said.

The three immediately got up and headed out the door.

"Ivan, don't be rude" Matthew said.

"I'm sorry"

"...Ivan, I understand that you love me, but we can't have that here. It's against school rules and you must understand that"

"I do not care"

"If it gets it out of your system just do what you've been wanting to do, alright? I can't have this go on anymore"

Ivan was quiet, until he pinned Matthew to the floor. Matthew stared at him eyes wide.

"You really want me to do to you, what I've been dying to do to you this whole time?"

"U-uh"

"Then I shall"

Ivan began unbuttoning Matthew's shirt. He took his tie off first and once the shirt was unbuttoned he leaned in to kiss Matthew's chest. Matthew immediately tried to crawl away but Ivan held him there keeping him pinned.

"I-IVAN! PLEASE! I TAKE IT BACK! S-STOP!"

Just as Ivan was about to kiss his chest he stopped. He lifted his head and stared at Matthew expressionless. He could see Matthew's heart pounding against his chest, Ivan had probably scared him senseless.

"You change your mind now?"

Matthew nodded as he gulped. He lay there trembling at how close he was to this.

"Matthew, you should think before you speak next time, that's what teachers always tell their students, now I'm telling you"

"This is w-what you want w-with m-me?"

"Da, but not just this, I want you to be mine and only mine... I want to wake up in the morning and see your face, I want to love you, and I want you to love me"

"I-Ivan... that's... you know"

"Da, I know"

Ivan leaned in close once more and kissed Matthew's cheek. Matthew whimpered as he winced away.

"Matthew, please don't be afraid, it was only a kiss on the cheek, nothing more"

Ivan sat Matthew back up and held him in his arms once again.

"Now, let the fire warm you"

Matthew calmed as he lay in Ivan's arms. It was quiet after that, both of them giving each other the silent treatment. Ivan did not like getting the silent treatment but he didn't mind it too much. He looked down at Matthew. _He probably feels trapped, I do not want this, I do not want him to be sad_

Ivan rubbed Matthew's back with one hand and held his head with his other hand.

"Do not feel trapped Matthew..."

"H...How did you, know?"

"I guessed..."

"W-Why do you ask?"

"Because, I don't want you to be miserable"

No answer.

"Matthew... know that I do want you, and I would do what I can to make you happy"

"...Ivan...I... I just can't"

"But I know you want it"

Matthew said nothing. Ivan didn't like this, maybe, if he tried again, in the way he got a response from Matthew, maybe he'd get an answer out of him. Ivan lifted Matthew's face with one hand to make him look at him. This time Matthew pulled away knowing what Ivan was trying to do.

"N-NO!" Matthew shouted "I-I won't allow it!"

Ivan's face remained emotionless. Right now, his doubts were beginning to show.

"Matthew..."

Matthew pulled himself out of Ivan's grasp and turned around and sat only looking at the fire place. He didn't even turn to look at Ivan once.

"It's Mr. Williams..." He said.

Ivan felt as if a knife had pierced his heart. He was being given the cold shoulder now. Did Matthew really want him or was it his imagination. Ivan grew sad, and angry. He needed to take his anger out on something, anything.

"There you are!" A voice said. It was Carlos.

Perfect. Carlos approached Matthew and Ivan with rage in his eyes.

"Da? What do you need?"

"First of all, stay out of this! Second, I need to finish what I had started with this punk!"

Carlos grabbed Matthew's arm tightly squeezing it as he pulled him up, making him yelp in pain.

"What the? Why is your shirt open? Never mind, you're going down Alfred!"

"P-Please Carlos, I'm not Alfred a-and fighting is against the rules!"

"Beg to someone who cares Alfred!"

Carlos raised his fist and Matthew covered his face with his hands. Ivan couldn't watch this, not again. He quickly stood up, went to his coat and just before Carlos even touched Matthew he grabbed his water pipe and struck Carlos causing him to let go of Matthew and fly backwards, landing on his back.

"Ivan stop!" Matthew screamed.

Carlos slowly got to his feet wiping the blood off his mouth.

"You bastard... can't you stay out of this!"

"нет"

Carlos growled as he stood up.

"Fine, I'll just take you down first!"

Carlos charged towards Ivan and tackled him to the ground. He tried to punch Ivan but Ivan immediately grabbed his fist. He giggled wearing a menacing grin as he began to crush Carlos's hand. Carlos screamed from the agonizing pain as Ivan sat back up enjoying every moment that Carlos struggled to break free. Ivan then raised his water pipe and struck Carlos's head knocking him out cold. Ivan let go of Carlos then stood up and raised his weapon once more ready to strike again.

"STOP!" Matthew cried as he jumped in front of Ivan eyes glaring.

Ivan snapped out of his insanity as he stared at the innocent.

"What do you think you're doing? This is horrible!" Matthew said.

"He tried to hurt you"

"...It was a simple mistake-"

"Simple!"

Matthew stared at Ivan worried at his sudden change of voice. Ivan glared at Matthew.

"It's not simple" Ivan said as he stepped closer to Matthew making Matthew step away, "Is it so simple for you to go by each day taking the blame for your brother, is it so simple to take his punishment when it was his fault? Is it so simple to be so forgotten?" Ivan finally cornered Matthew, "Is it so simple to live life every day just doing paper work, and to be so alone?"

Matthew looked as if he was ready to burst into tears right there, but he managed to not show them.

"...Is it?" Ivan asked.

Matthew looked away. He closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears, but Ivan knew, he knew Matthew was hurting inside, he just wanted to make it all better, if only he could, somehow...

Ivan placed his hands on Matthew's face and made him look at him.

"N-No, don't... please"

"Shh, Do not worry Matthew"

Then, the tears in Matthew's eyes began to show.

"Open your eyes Matthew"

Matthew did open his eyes. The poor boy, he was going through far too much for anyone to really handle. Ivan felt he was part of the problem. Even if he was, he needed to help Matthew, somehow.

"You finally have the chance to find love, and you won't take it, do you not like me Matthew?"

"...I... I n-never said I... d-didn't l-like y-you"

"But you thought it..."

"I-Ivan, I... I can't h-have you meddling in m-my life, I-I-"

"I don't meddle, I observe what's going on around me, and it doesn't take a genius to see you're hurting"

"I-I'm fine"

"Then, you won't mind if I leave you? If that's what you want, I will leave you, I will leave this school and never come back"

Ivan let go of Matthew and headed for the door, not even looking back at Matthew.

Matthew only watched as if waiting for Ivan to turn around and come back, but he did not do so nor say a word to him as he reached for the door handle.

"Ivan..." Matthew whispered.

Ivan turned the handle and opened the door a little.

"I... Ivan... Wait, DON'T GO PLEASE!"

Ivan stopped where he was and looked back expressionless. Matthew just froze, as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Da?" Ivan said as he turned around and approached Matthew.

"I... I-It's... You're right..." Matthew said shakily.

"Huh?"

"You're right... I-I'm a mess!" Matthew put his face into his hands.

Ivan knew it, he just had to make Matthew say it himself, to admit it.

Matthew looked up at Ivan tears streaming down his face.

"B-But, I'm not the person you're l-looking f-for..."

"Why is that?"

"...B-Because... You've seen my reactions towards your love..."

"I thought that was because it was against the rules"

"N-No... How can I love you anyway, I-I'm a complete mess..."

Ivan smiled gently. He placed his hands on Matthew's face once more and wiped away his tears.

"Then, let me help you, I can only do that if you're brave enough to let me love you"

Matthew trembled. He seemed so nervous about letting someone love him.

"...ok..." He answered in a teary whisper as he put his hand on Ivan's.

Ivan pulled him into a soft hug and for once, Matthew hugged him back. This feeling for Ivan, it was better than he could imagine, he had finally won the heart of the most precious person to him.

XXX

Wait till next update.


	14. What to do

Enjoy. ^^

XXX

The room was silent, but peaceful now. The fireplace still created warmth into the room. Ivan loved it. The warmth was the best, but he loved Matthew so much more. His soft silky hair, his warm body against Ivan's as they held each other comfortably. Ivan couldn't remember when he's ever been this happy. But still, Ivan knew he'd have to take it slow with Matthew, the slightest bit of affection and Matthew would get scared... maybe he wouldn't have to take it so slow, if he knew what to say. It was worth a try. Ivan gently kissed Matthew's head. He only felt Matthew's heart skip a beat once. Perhaps he wasn't that scared, that heartbeat, Ivan knew well enough from his own experience that it was because of love, not fear.

"...I love you, Matthew"

"I... I-I love you, too"

It was cute, Ivan loved how shy Matthew was. He was so adorable when he'd try to speak sometimes.

Matthew was such a kind and considerate boy, how could Ivan not love him? Also, even though Ivan was frightening to the other students, Matthew had enough courage to say no to him from time to time.

Ivan stopped hugging Matthew and moved his hands down to Matthew's lower front, but before he could do anything Matthew stepped away immediately.

"Matthew, come back. I promise I won't do anything like that"

Matthew stepped forward towards Ivan. Ivan then began buttoning his shirt back up.

As Ivan did this he looked at the worry in Matthew's eyes. Matthew simply wasn't used to this kind of thing; close contact was probably the thing that frightened him most.

"You're a nervous wreck Matthew" Ivan said.

"E-Eh?"

"You need to calm down"

Once Ivan was finished he headed back to the fireplace.

"What should we do with him?" Ivan said pointing at Carlos.

Matthew's eyes grew wide. He had forgotten about Carlos, even through all that, Ivan could see the shame on his face. Ivan only smiled at this.

"I'll be right back" Ivan said as he lifted Carlos over his shoulder and walked outside the library.

Once Ivan had closed the door behind him he noticed something. There were lights flashing in the school gym. People were partying? Apparently no one noticed or cared that Matthew was freezing before, not that much anyway. Ivan frowned. He continued to the sick room and once there, he put Carlos on the bed. He stepped outside and found Yao walking by.

"Mr. Yao"

"Yes Aru?"

"I need you to take care of someone"

"...Ok"

Ivan led Yao into the sick room and pointed at Carlos. There was much shock on Yao's face as he ran to his side.

"Aiyaaah! What happened to him aru!"

"He was a bad boy" Ivan smiled before leaving.

_That takes care of that..._ Ivan thought.

He headed back to the library to find Matthew sitting near the fireplace.

Ivan walked over to Matthew, turned him around and pulled him onto his lap and smiled. Matthew, even though his head pointed down, his eyes looked up at Ivan.

"Ivan, is he ok?"

"Da, do not worry about him"

Matthew nodded. Ivan then leaned in close and gave Matthew a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Ivan knew Matthew was afraid of breaking the rules for his own selfish reasons, but Matthew has done what everyone else wanted for far too long, it was his turn to gain something, and Ivan was going to be the one to give it to him. Ivan leaned his face in close to Matthew's face. Matthew shut his eyes awaiting the kiss. Then, Ivan kissed him softly. Matthew's hands trembled only a little, until Ivan took hold of his hands. Matthew's soft hands made Ivan happy to hold them. Ivan slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared into Matthew's eyes smiling. Matthew stared back. His cheeks turned red from blushing.

Then, he smiled softly at Ivan.

"...There... that's what I wanted to see" Ivan said.

"...Ivan... D...Do you.. p-promise..."

"Promise...?"

"W-Will, you ever... l-leave me?"

Ivan understood what Matthew was trying to say. He held Matthew gently as he closed his eyes smiling.

"I promise I will not leave you"

"Thank you" Matthew whispered as he closed his eyes as well.

:::

The feeling around them was not as warm as it was last night. Ivan opened his eyes to see the fireplace was off. Did Toris turn it off? He looked down at his chest to see Matthew sleeping peacefully there. It would be a shame to wake such a stressed boy from a peaceful sleep.

"Good morning" came a voice from beside Ivan.

Ivan looked in the direction the voice came from to see Arthur sitting in a chair watching the two. _Oh no._ Ivan thought Matthew was busted, the position they were in didn't look too school wise.

"I'd like to know, Ivan, why Mr. Williams is laying on you" Arthur said.

Clearly the guy hated Ivan, that wasn't hard to see. Ivan knew why though, he did break so many rules and Arthur was very strict about the rules. Even though Ivan seemed to be caught, he knew they didn't do anything too bad last night.

"He was tired, and weak, we both fell asleep"

"Alright" Arthur nodded., "and one more thing..."

"Da?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HE** HAPPENED TO CARLOS!"

Ivan tried hard not to smile at Arthur's sudden outburst of anger, but it was so funny.

"He tried to hurt Mr. Williams again, I had to do something"

Arthur facepalmed as he groaned. Things just weren't going his way.

"Just...Come to my office at lunch today..." He said as he got up but just before he left he turned and looked at Ivan, "Oh... I have invited your family for tomorrow's family get together, It's an occasion the school has once in a while, I hope you don't mind"

Ivan did mind, to have his sisters here, that would embarrass him, people would see the soft side to him and probably use that as his weakness. He glared at Arthur.

"нет"

Arthur left the room and closed the door behind him. _That man is awfully nosy, still..._ he looked back at Matthew _He does worry about Matthew, he treats him as if he were his son_

Ivan began petting Matthew's head gently. He smiled. _Good thing it's Sunday or you'd be late for class._ Then, Matthew lifted his head and looked at Ivan with tired eyes. It was the most adorable thing Ivan had ever seen, just looking at him made his heart skip. Ivan smiled as he blushed staring at his love. He sat up and held Matthew in his arms tightly. He kissed Matthew's head softly and stroked his hair.

"So, Mr. Williams" Ivan sad jokingly, "What do we do on a Sunday?"

"...Um... Whatever you want, I guess..."

Ivan grinned. _Whatever I want, huh? _Ivan knew he couldn't do anything too extreme, not yet anyway, but he could be romantic, or try. He stood up and held out his hand to Matthew. Matthew shyly took his hand and Ivan helped him up.

"You should get your sweater...Da?"

Matthew nodded then picked up his sweater and put it on. Ivan grabbed his coat that was laying on the floor and slipped it on.

"Did you have something you needed to do Ivan?" Matthew said.

Ivan thought for awhile, did he have something to do? Then, he realized he hadn't called his sisters in a few days. It was only a few days but knowing Katyusha she'd treat it like a year.

"...Da..." Ivan said as he turned around and headed for the door. Matthew followed, but as soon as they were outside the library the blinding light from the windows hurt their eyes, at least the library had curtains. Ivan saw it, the snow on the ground outside. That's what was so blinding. The snow. Winter came too soon for Ivan. He could only think about how lovely it would look if it had some colour added to it, blood maybe. This thought brought a grin to his face. Ivan walked to the phone and dialled the number. Matthew was about to follow when he heard his brother shout for him. He looked in the direction his brother was and headed over.

Finally, Katyusha picked up.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded a little worried.

"Hello"

"OH BROTHER!" She shouted, "It has been a while! How are you?"

"Let me talk to him" Came Natalia's voice.

"H-Hold on Natalia, so how have you been? Anything new?"

"...Da"

"Oh really? Like what?"

Ivan did not want to say, if he told Katyusha he was in love she'd tell Natalia, and that would not do well for Ivan. How will he be able to stay near Matthew if Natalia is clinging to him once she comes...? Toris! Of course, Toris loved Natalia, perfect, he could use him.

"Brother?"

"Uh?"

"You ok? You didn't answer me"

"Oh... um, I just made couple of friends"

"Really! That's great!"

"...Then I lost them..."

"O-oh... that's, terrible... I'm so sorry brother"

"I want to talk to him"

"Alright Natalia, here you go"

Ivan smiled, hearing his sisters voices did comfort him from time to time. They were the only ones he knew that would not leave him... right?

"Hello brother" Natalia said.

"Hello Natalia"

"I've missed you brother, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow"

"...Da, you too" Good feeling suddenly gone, just thinking about tomorrow made Ivan's stomach hurt.

"I have to go now sis"

"I love you brother"

"...I love you too"

He hung up. Ivan sighed deeply, his plan had better work for tomorrow.

Then, he spotted Toris walking by, perfect, he could tell him right now. He headed over to Toris who was getting food from the cafeteria. Ivan gently placed a hand on his shoulder but that was enough to make Toris jump and spin around to look at Ivan's face.

"Toris, I need you for something"

"Y-yes? W-What do y-you n-need?"

It was easy to see Toris was still afraid of Ivan after what he'd have seen. The nice thing to do would be to ask how Feliks was, but Ivan wasn't the kind of person to care about his victims, so he didn't bother to.

"You know my sister Natalia, Da?"

"Y-Yes"

"Hey hurry up! I'm starving here!" A voice from behind Ivan came obviously waiting for someone to move so he could get his food.

Ivan immediately smacked the boy knocking him to the ground. He then turned back to Toris and smiled. Just hurting that boy made Ivan's day. This didn't help Toris trust Ivan though.

"I want you to keep her company when she comes tomorrow"

"...R-Really!" Toris said excitedly, "O-Of course I'll keep her company, I promise you I'll be an angel to her!"

Too easy, Ivan grinned, but in a friendly way.

"Good"

XXX

Sorry if its not perfect, I wrote this during my writers block. OTL Wait till next update.


End file.
